Little Sweet Heart
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan berusia 17 tahun di paksa oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk bertunangan dengan seorang bocah cantik berusia 8 tahun hanya karena tradisi keluarganya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu? oh ayo lah! Kyuhyun bukan seorang Gay apalagi Pedofilia! / KyuMin fanfic / Yaoi / Pedo!Kyu , Kid!Min / DLDR! RnR! / Chap 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

'Little Sweet Heart'

KyuMin fanfiction

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik para Joyers-deul :D

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys love, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min

.

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**.**

* * *

"YA! Eomma! Aku tidak mau!"

Namja tampan itu tampak mengatur napasnya setelah berteriak kencang pada Namja cantik paruh baya di hadapannya. Kedua matanya masih tampak berkilat tajam, dan seolah tidak sopannya menantang namja cantik paruh baya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jaga bicaramu!" Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu langsung bungkam saat mendengar nada mengancam dari Appa-nya yang sedari tadi hanya diam di samping Eomma-nya.

Heechul, namja cantik yang merupakan Eomma Kyuhyun itu tampak menghela napas sebentar. Menghadapi anaknya yang keras kepala itu memang butuh ekstra kesabaran.

"Dengarkan aku, Cho!" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun tegas. "Kau tau dengan jelas bagaimana tradisi keluarga kita kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan kau tahu kalau _Halaboeji_ sudah memilih putra Leeteuk dan Kangin kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, wajahnya tampak menunjukan raut panik.

"Lalu apa kau masih mau membantah, Cho?" desis Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Wajahnya tampak kosong, ia paham betul, selamannya Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan Cho Heechul, eomma cantik-nya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia berganti menatap Appa-nya, Cho Hankyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mencoba meminta belas kasihan pada Appa-nya agar membelanya.

Tapi nampaknya Kyuhyun harus mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya saat melihat tatapan Hankyung yang seolah menyiratkan untuk mengikuti kemauan Eomma-nya.

"Lagi pula kau hanya bertunangan Kyu," ujar Hankyung memberi pengertian.

"Tapi, Appa Ak-"

"Apa kau ingin menikah sekalian?" ujar Heechul sambil menyunggingkan senyum misterius nya.

"YAK! Eom-"

Heechul mengangkat tangan kananya seolah memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun berhenti bicara. "Eomma sudah tahu! Persiapkan dirimu, satu minggu lagi pesta pertunaanganmu di laksanakan."

Kyuhyun melotot shock.

Terima nasib mu, Cho!

.

.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di ranjang king size miliknya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Wajahnya masih menunjukan raut kesal. Tadi ia langsung meninggalkan Mansion mewah keluarga Cho setelah berdebat panjang dengan Heechul dan langsung kembali ke Apartemen mewahnya.

Sekali lagi ia mengutuk tradisi keluarganya yang –menurutnya- sangat tidak masuk akal itu. Bertunagan di usia 17 tahun? Hei! Ia masih sangat muda! Ia masih ingin menikmati waktunya dengan mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk aneh di dalam benda portable kesayangannya –PSP- dan hal-hal berguna –menurutnya- lainnya.

Oke, mungkin memang Kyuhyun terlihat berlebihan. Bertunangan saja seharusnya tidak masalah kan? Hanya bertunangan.. ingat Cho, hanya bertunangan! Bukan menikah! Apalagi selama ini Kyuhyun sudah sering mengencani banyak Yeoja, seharusnya tidak masalah kan?

Tapi, bukan itu sebenarnya yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Ingatkan? Heechul mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun akan bertunangan dengan putra Leeteuk dan Choi Kangin?

Seingat Kyuhyun, terakhir ia mengunjungi sahabat kedua orang tua-nya itu saat ia berusia 12 tahun sebelum ia pindah ke China, yang artinya lima tahun lalu, keluarga Choi itu hanya memiliki 2 putra, Choi Siwon dan Choi Sungmin. Dan menurut yang Kyuhyun dengar, Siwon sudah menikah satu tahun lalu. Berarti yang terakhir, putra bungsu Choi yang saat itu baru berusia 3 tahun.

Great! Berarti Kyuhyun akan bertunangan dengan bocah namja berusia 8 tahun!

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari posisi berbaring nya saat ia telah selesai menyimpulkan hasil pemikirannya. Wajahnya tampak menunjukan raut Shock.

Ingat, Kyuhyun bukan Gay apalagi Pedo!

.

.

"Eomma~~"

lengkingan tenor itu memnggema di Mansion keluarga Choi yang mewah dan luas. Bocah cantik berusia 8 tahun itu tampak berlarian mencari Eomma-nya, yang tentu saja membuat pria paruh baya di belakangnya khawatir kalau Tuan muda kecilnya itu terjatuh.

"Tuan Muda, jangan berlari!" ujar pria paruh baya itu.

"Ish! Park Ahjussi, Eomma di mana sih?" dumal namja kecil berseragam sekolah dasar itu. Kedua kaki mungil nya masih menyusuri tiap ruangan di Mansion itu, meskipun ia sudah sedikit mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya.

"Minnie~"

Sungmin, namja kecil itu menoleh saat mendengar suara Eomma-nya memanggilnya. "Eomma~!" bocah cantik itu langsung berlari ke arah Leeteuk yang tampak merentangkan kedua tangannya di ambang pintu dapur.

"Jangan berlari, Minnie! Nanti jatuh!" ujar Leeteuk khawatir saat melihat putra kecilnya perlari ke arahnya.

"Ish! Eomma kayak Park Ahjussi deh!" sahut Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Leeteuk terkekeh kecil.

"Chagi, bagaimana sekolah mu, hm?" Tanya Leeteuk sesaat setelah Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang berada di Mansion mewah Choi itu.

"Sekolah Minnie, baik kok Eomma," jawab Sungmin sambil meminum susu vanilla kesukaannya yang baru saja di berikan oleh seorang maid.

"Chagi," panggil Leeteuk sambil mengusap surai hitam anaknya.

Sungmin meletakan kembali gelas susu yang telah kosong di atas nampan. "Nde, eomma?"

"Minnie ingat Kyuhyun hyung kan?"

"Kyunnie hyung yang tampan itu maksud eomma?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada antusias setelah mendengar nama orang yang dikaguminya disebut.

"Nde."

"Tentu saja Minnie ingat!" Sungmin menjawab dengan wajah gembira nya. Tentu saja ia ingat, meskipun waktu itu Sungmin baru berusia 3 tahun, ingatannya tentang Wajah tampan 'Kyunnie'-hyung nya yang saat itu berkunjung di rumahnya masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Minnie tinggal dengan Kyuhyun hyung?" Tanya Leeteuk hati-hati, ia tahu jelas bahwa Sungmin masih sangat bergantung dan tidak bisa berjauhan dengannya.

"Eoh?" Mata foxy indah Sungmin tampak mengerjab bingung. "Tinggal bersama Kyunnie hyung?" tanyanya memastikan.

"N-nde." Jawab Leeteuk cemas kalau saja Sungmin akan menolak.

"Minnie tidur bareng sama Kyunnie hyung?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Nde."

"Mr Bunny boleh ikut kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Minnie boleh minta Ice cream ke Kyunnie hyung kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Minnie boleh minta apapun ke Kyunnie hyung?"

"Y-ya."

Leeteuk menatap cemas saat melihat Sungmin tampak terdiam untuk berpikir. "Bagaimana chagi? Minnie mau kan?"

"Mau! Minnie mau!" Bocah cantik itu mengangguk semangat sambil tertawa riang.

Leeteuk mengulas senyum lembutnya lalu mengecup sayang surai hitam Sungmin. "Anak pintar!" ia menjeda sebentar ucapannya. "Tapi ingat, Minnie harus menjadi anak manis saat bersama Kyuhyun hyung, yaksok?"

Leeteuk mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Yaksok!" Sungmin mengaitkan jari kelingking mungil nya dengan jari kelingking milik Leeteuk.

"Cha~! Minnie harus tidur siang!" Leeteuk beranjak berdiri masih dengan Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

"Eomma, Minnie ingin Ice Cream." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengalungkan kedua tangan mungil nya di leher Leeteuk.

"Minnie akan mendapatkannya setelah tidur siang dengan baik."

Sungmin tampak menguap lebar sambil menenggelamkan wajah cantik nya di ceruk leher Leeteuk. "Nde, Eomma~ hoam!" jawabnya lirih sambil menguap lagi.

.

.

"Hannie," Heechul menatap ke arah Suami-nya yang masih tampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dan laptopnya.

"Hm?" namja berdarah China itu hanya bergumam pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Aku ragu.." Heechul bergumam pelan, ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah Hankyung yang berada di meja kerjanya.

"Ragu?" Tanya Hankyung heran.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengurus Minnie dengan baik?" Heechul melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hankyung dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Hankyung tersenyum maklum. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau ragukan sayang." Hankyung meletakan berkas yang tadi berada di tangannya lalu menoleh kebelakang menatap istrinya. "Aku yakin, putra kita pasti bisa mengurusnya dengan baik."

Hankyung mengecup kening istrinya.

"Ya.. kau benar, semoga saja.."

.

**TBC or Delete?  
**

.

* * *

Banyak typo nya? Saya tahu -,-  
Belum sempat ngedit lagi soalnya, Mianhae..  
Pendek? Hobi saya emang #plak :D

Ini sebenernya mau di post pas Ming birthday, tp ternyata jaringan internetnya gak mendukung -,-

Gimana ini? Dilanjut gak? Comennt nde?

**Happy Sungminnie Day!**

Last, Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

'Little Sweet Heart'

KyuMin fanfiction

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik para Joyers-deul :D

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys love, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min

.

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Chullie,"

"Hm?" namja cantik yang dipanggil 'Chullie' itu hanya bergumam pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada majah fashion yang tengah di bacanya saat namja yang tak kalah cantik dengannya itu memanggil namanya.

"Eumm, apa.. kau serius?" Leeteuk, namja anggun itu bertanya hati-hati.

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah fashion itu dan menatap Leeteuk heran. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku.. eum.. apa kau benar-benar serius akan menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan.. eumm.. Minnie?"

Heechul mendesah pelan lalu menutup majalah fashion yang ada dipangkuannya. "Tentu saja aku serius."

"Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa?" Leeteuk menatap Heechul risau. "Minnie masih terlalu kecil dan.. yah, Kyuhyun juga masih terlalu muda."

"Ck." Heechul berdecak malas. " Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, hyung?"

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku Chullie-ah,"

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu hyung. Minnie memang masih terlalu kecil.." Heechul meletakan majalah fashion nya di atas meja. "Tapi, apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Yeunghwan appa sendiri yang memilih Minnie. Dan kau tahu dengan jelas hyung, tradisi keluarga Cho tidak bisa di ubah."

Bukankah itu tradisi keluarga yang aneh? Mengharuskan calon pewaris perusahaan keluarga menikah di bawah umur 20 tahun. Terserah bagaimana semua orang ingin memandang tradisi 'Aneh' keluarga Cho, tapi memang itulah kenyataann. Dan sialnya, pewaris satu-satu nya keluarga Cho disini adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ck!

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti.

**Drrrttt.. drrtttt..**

Heechul merasakan ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar. Ia lalu mengambil _gadget _canggih itu dan mendengus sebal saat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan.

_**From : Kyuhyun**_

_**Eomma, ingat! Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan bocah itu, apapun alsannya!**_

Heechul tidak menanggapi pesan itu dan menyimpan kembali ponsel miliknya dalam sakunya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menghentikan gerakannya saat ia mendapatkan 'ide' yang –menurutnya- jenius itu dalam pikiranya.

Heechul menyunggingkan 'Smirk evilnya'. "Tapi mungkin," ujarnya pelan.

"Hm?" Leeteuk menatap Heechul penuh tanya.

Heechul tersenyum misterius. "Kita bisa menunda sedikit waktu pertunangannya."

"Heh?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain dengan, Cho bodoh itu?" Heechul menyunggingkan –lagi- 'smirk evil' kebanggaannya. "Aku tak percaya kalau Cho Kyuhyun bodoh itu tidak akan terjerat oleh pesona Minnie jika mereka tinggal bersama."

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Mwo? Aku masih tidak mengerti.."

Heechul mendesah pelan. "Serahkan semuanya padaku. Aku yang akan mengatakan pada Hannie dan Kangin nanti dan aku yakin mereka akan setuju. Kita akan sedikit bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun bodoh itu."

Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya –masih- tak mengerti. "Terserah kau sajalah.."

'_Let's Play! Cho Kyuhyun!' _Batin Heechul.

.

.

Bias-bias cahaya matahari menerobos celah-celah jendela kamar Apartemen mewah milik pemuda malas yang tampak masih asyik bergelung di atas tempat tidur yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. _Bed cover_ biru laut-nya bahkan sudah menggeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Jam putih kecil yang berada diatas meja nakas menunjukan pukul 5.00PM. menandakan bahwa sang surya sudah akan kembali ke singgahsananya.

Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan nan malas itu sedikit menggeliat pelan saat cahaya matahari sore itu mengganggu tidurnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas 'menggeliatnya' saat merasakan sebuah beban yang cukup besar diatas dadanya. Kedua tangannya refleks terangkat untuk menyentuh 'benda' itu. Kedua alisnya menyatu heran saat merasakan helaian-helaian halus yang ia yakini rambut itu menyapa indra perasanya.

"Uhm?" Kyuhyun sontak membuka kedua mata yang masih setengah merah saat yakin bahwa benda yang sedang menindihnya adalah seorang manusia.

Kyuhyun mengucek-ucek pelan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya secepat mungkin.

"Yak! Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun mendorong –sedikit- kasar kepala berambut hitam itu saat kesadaranya sudah kembali. Yang membuat bocah kecil yang masih asyik tertidur itu menggeliat pelan.

"Uugh~" bocah itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Dan masih dengan setengah kesadarannya bocah itu beranjak bangun. Kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat untuk mengucek kasar kedua matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Eomma~~ Minnie masih mengantuk." Dumal bocah itu tak sadar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak suka saat bocah yang menyebut dirinya 'Minnie' itu memanggilnya 'Eomma'. Percaya diri sekali kau, Cho!

"Yak! Bocah! Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal.

"Eoh?"

Bocah bernama Minnie atau Sungmin itu mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendengar suara bass keras menyapa indra pendengarannya. Kedua mata foxy itu mengerjab pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka perlahan dan menatap sosok jakung dihadapannya dengan tatapan polosnya.

Sungmin mengerjab bingung. "Kyunnie hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya –lagi-. "Siapa kau?"

"Eih? Ini Minnie!" Sungmin sedikit tersentak lalu merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tampak bingung itu lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajah imut nan cantiknya disana. "_Bogoshipo_ hyung,"

"Ya.. yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Sungmin yang berada di dada nya dengan gugup.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyung kenapa sih? Hyung lupa sama Minnie ya?" protes Sungmin.

"Minnie?"

Sungmin mengangguk polos. "Nde, Minnie. Choi Sungmin."

'_Heh? __Choi__ Sungmin? __Choi__.. __Choi __Sungmin? HAH? __CHOI__ SUNGMIN?'_

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget atas pikirannya lalu dengan secepat kilat beranjak berdiri dan meraih kasar ponselnya diatas meja nakas. Berniat menghubungi seseorang..

"_Yobose-_"

"Yak! Eomma!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang. Tak menyadari bahwa makhluk polos bernama Sungmin itu tengah menatapnya heran.

"_Ck! Tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit, Cho_?" Sindir Heechul.

"Eomma! Kenapa bocah Choi Sungmin itu ada di apartemenku?"

"_Ahh, itu! Tentu saja karena Minnie adalah calon tunanganmu_!"

"Tapi aku belum menyetujuinya." Bantah Kyuhyun.

"_Ck! Menurutlah sedikit! Eomma sudah berbaik hati mengundur waktu pertunanganmu, jadi sebagai gantinya kau harus mengurus Minnie dengan baik.__ Semua barang-barang Minnie sudah Eomma masukan kedalam kopernya. Kau harus mengantarkannya sekolah besok pagi._"

"Tapi aku bukan Baby sisternya!"

"_Memang bukan, bodoh! Terserah kau sajalah, kau harus bisa mengurusnya dengan baik. Sekali kau menyakiti Minnie, kau tahu akibatnya, Cho!_"

"Tapi Eom-"

"_Jangan seperti bayi!_" potong Heechul.

"Yak! Eom-"

**Klik**

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal saat dengan seenaknya Heechul memutuskan sepihak panggilannya. Ia meletakan kembali ponsel-nya di atas meja nakas dengan kasar. Lalu berbalik menatap Sungmin yang masih berada diatas ranjang sambil memasang tampang polosnya.

"Ck!" umpatnya pelan.

.

.

"Hyung~~" panggil Sungmin.

Bocah manis itu beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan PSP nya di atas ranjang. Sejak mereka bangun tidur tadi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan bocah itu, ia tetap saja asyik dengan 'dunia-nya' sendiri.

"Hyung!" panggil Sungmin untuk kesekian kali-nya. Kedua tangan mungil nya bergerak untuk menggoyangkan lengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu, mencoba meminta perhatiannya.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal lalu melempar sembarangan benda hitam 'keramat'-nya itu. Kedua obsidiannya memandang kesal kedua foxy bening yang juga tengah memandangnya polos.

Mendadak, Kyuhyun merasa dunia-nya berhenti. Sebuah desiran aneh menyapa dadanya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. '_Apa ini?'_ batin nya. Tapi Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikan 'debaran' yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Hyung, Minnie lapar," jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan –lagi- bibirnya. Kedua kakinya merangkak naik dan ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun lalu memeluk lengan putih pucat milik Kyuhyun.

"Lep..lepaskan." dengan gugup Kyuhyun menyisihkan tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di lengannya.

"Hyung, Minnie lapar!" ulangnya lagi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Minnie ingin makan ramen, buatkan hyung~"

"Heh?" Kyuhyun melotot. Seumur hidup Kyuhyun tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya di dapur selain mengambil air mineral ataupun camilan. Dan ini? What the hell?

_Kenapa bocah ini seenaknya memerintahku?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tapi hyung, Minnie lapar dan ingin makan ramen~!" ujar Sungmin ngotot.

"Kalau mau buat saja sendiri!"

"Minnie tidak bisa hyung, Minnie masih kecil! Ayolah hyung~!" ujar Sungmin diiringi dengan 'Aegyo attack'-nya. Yang biasanya berguna saat ia sedang merayu Siwon hyung nya untuk membelikan Ice cream kesukaannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

Kedua mata foxy milik Sungmin sedikit berair, menandakan bahwa bocah itu akan- "Hiks.." – menangis sekarang juga.

"Yak! Yak! Bocah! Jangan menangis!" Kyuhyun berseru panik.

"Kyunnie hyung~ hiks.. ingin ramen.. hiks."

Kyuhyun mendesah malas. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengalah. "Baiklah, aku sedang baik malam ini."

Sungmin sontak menghentikan tangisannya lalu mengerjabkan kedua mata basahnya pelan. "Be- benarkah?" Tanya-nya memastikan.

Kyuhyun memutar bolah matanya jenggah. "Nde. Berhenti menangis!"

Sungmin tesenyum senang lalu mengangguk patuh. "Nde~ Kyunnie hyung!" ujarnya riang. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah dapur yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Selang waktu 15 menit, namja brunette itu keluar dari dapur membawa nampan dengan 2 mangkuk yang diketahui adalah 'Ramen permintaan Sungmin'.

Kyuhyun meletakan nampan itu diatas meja makan lalu sedikit berteriak. "Bocah! Cepat kemari!"

Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi di meja makannya lalu mendudukan dirinya di sana dan menarik satu mangkuk ramen miliknya. Untung saja keberuntungan sedang memihak nya, ia jadi bisa menyelsaikan ramen 'eksperimennya' dengan baik meskipun tadi sedikit ada kendala.

"Kyunnie hyung~! Lama sekali." Dumal Sungmin yang baru saja datang sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, sepertinya bocah itu baru saja tertidur.

Sungmin menarik salah satu kursi meja makan di samping Kyuhyun lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Tentu saja kau mengira lama, ck! Kau tertidur begitu." jawab Kyuhyun ketus sambil mengamit sumpit di tangan kanan-nya yang berisi mie ramen yang telah digulungnya. Ia meniup sebentar ramen itu lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Hehehe, _Mian."_ Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum konyol lalu menarik mangkuk mie yang tersisa di atas nampan.

"Eih? Hyung?" ujar Sungmin kaget.

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa Kyunnie hyung memasukan bawang kedalam ramen Minnie? Telur nya mana?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjab bingung.

"Heh? Bukankah memang seharusnya memasukan bawang ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ikutan kaget. Jujur, sampai ia berusia 17 tahun seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun belum pernah yang namanya memasak ramen. Tetapi dari pengalaman ia memakan ramen-ramen sebelumnya, mereka selalu menempatkan bawang.

_Tapi kenapa bocah ini meminta telur?_ Batinnya heran.

"Tidak! Eomma Minnie selalu memberikan telur!"

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. "Berarti Eomma mu saja yang aneh!"

Sungmin membulatkan mata besarnya. "Eih? Aneh? Eomma Minnie kenapa aneh, hyung?" Tanya-nya polos.

"Tentu saja aneh! Pantas saja kau juga aneh!" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Eih? _Jeongmhal_? Minnie dengan Mr Bunny lebih aneh mana, hyung?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun polos.

"Yak! Sudahlah! Makan saja. Kalau kau tak mau, sini berikan padaku!"

Sungmin langsung menarik mangkok mie ramennya possesif. "Tidak boleh! Ini milik Minnie!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebal lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terhambat. "Habiskan makananmu! Aku tak ingin dimarahi Eomma karena tak memberi makan."

"Nde, Kyunnie hyung~ _gomawo_!" ujar Sungmin tulus.

"Hm." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan bergumam pelan.

.

.

"Yak! Bocah! Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Kyuhyun berseru kaget saat ia baru saja memasukki kamarnya dan mendapati Sungmin sudah berbaring nyaman sambil memeluk 'Mr Bunny'-nya.

"Hei!" Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menghampiri kasurnya saat ia tak mendapatkan jawaban.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengguncang tubuh mungil itu. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. _Sepertinya bocah ini tertidur._

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah damai Sungmin yang tertidur. _Kenapa bocah ini sangat cantik saat tertidur?_ Batinnya.

Lalu entah bagaimana, Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukan badannya dan mencium kening Sungmin lembut.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya bias update juga! Mianhae kalo lama, ini aja ngetiknya kilat banget habis pulang sekolah, terus sebentar lagi juga mau Les -_- jadi belum sempet ngedit atau ngebaca ulang Mianhae. Begini ini menderitanya kelas 9 -_-

**Oh ya, buat yang kemarin minta marga Ming disini diganti 'Lee', Mianhae aku gak bisa. Soalnya aku masukin cast nya bang kuda disini, kan gak lucu kalo 'Lee Siwon' hehehe :D Mian nde? Lain kali aja nde? :)**

Maaf banget gak bisa nulis siapa aja yang udah nge review di Chap 1. Yang pasti Ghamsahamida chingu-deul! *Bow*

Last, Mind to review?

* * *

Turut berduka atas meninggalnya Ayah, Nenek, dan Kakek uri leader tercinta. Semoga amal ibadah nya di terima dan keluarga dan kerabat yang ditinggalkan, menerima dengan ikhlas. Amin..

#StayStrongParkJungsoo


	3. Chapter 3

'Little Sweet Heart'

KyuMin fanfiction

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik para Joyers-deul :D

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys love, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min

.

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

"Kyunnie hyung~" bocah itu mengguncang pelan tubuh jakung Kyuhyun yang masih asyik berkelana dalam alam mimpinya.

Sungmin, bocah itu merengut sebal saat 'Kyunnie'hyung-nya tak kunjung bangun. Kedua tangan mungil nya terangkat pelan untuk mengucek kedua matanya yang masih sedikit berat karena dipaksa oleh sang empunya untuk membuka.

Sungmin meletakan kedua tangan mungilnya di masing-masing sisi pipi Kyuhyun, sedikit mengangkatnya lalu menepuk sedikit keras bongkahan kenyal itu.

**Plak!**

"Eunggghh.." Kyuhyun menggerang pelan saat pipi-nya terasa sedikit panas dan perih. Telapak tangan besarnya refleks terangkat untuk menyingkirkan benda di atas pipi-nya itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat telapak tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan beruas. Ia lalu membuka perlahan kedua matanya.

"Hyung~!"

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Sungmin tengah memandangnya dengan wajah kesalnya. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Lalu sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya melirik jam putih di atas meja nakasnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 3 AM.

_Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun?_ Batinnya.

"Ck! _Waeyo_?"

"Susu vanilla Minnie mana, hyung?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan wajah keruhnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. "Susu vanilla?" Tanya-nya bingung.

Sungmin menggangguk polos. "Nde." Jawabnya singkat.

"Biasanya Eomma selalu menyiapkan susu Vanila Minnie di atas meja itu." Sungmin menunjuk meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidur. "Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada, ya?" Sungmin berujar bingung.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Tentu saja tidak ada! Ini bukan di kamar mu, bocah!" cibir Kyuhyun sambil kembali menarik selimut biru laut nya dan membaringkan tubuh nya lagi.

"Hyung! Kenapa tidur lagi?" ujar bocah 8 tahun itu panik lalu mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun –lagi-.

"YAK!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal. "Apa sih?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia di bentak lagi oleh 'Kyunnie' hyungnya. "Kenapa Kyunnie hyung marah? Minnie kan Cuma mau Susu vanilla Minnie." Dumal bocah gula itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar. Mencoba menetralkan emosi nya. "Ming~"

"Eh? Ming?" bocah manis itu berujar kaget. "Kyunnie hyung memanggil Minnie dengan Ming?" Tanya Sungmin heboh.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Nde. _Waeyo_? Tidak boleh?"

Sungmin langsung menggeleng cepat. "_Anio_! Minnie suka. Kyunnie hyung harus panggil Minnie dengan Ming terus nde?" ujar nya riang. Lalu merangakak menaiki tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring dan memeluknya.

"Yak! Yak!" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dengan cepat. Yang membuat tangan Sungmin yang memeluk pinggangnya sedikit mengendor. "Lep-lepaskan!" Kyuhyun mencoba menyisihkan tangan Sungmin.

"_Shireo_~!" Sungmin semakin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. "Eomma bilang kalau Minnie boleh meminta apapun pada Kyunnie hyung, tapi kenapa Kyunnie hyung marah-marah terus?" Dumalnya. Suaranya sedikit teredam karena ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu menggesekan sisi wajah kanannya pada dada Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie hyung hangat sekali! Minnie suka!" gumamnya lirih.

Kyuhyun dengan gugup mengangkat kedua tangannya. "He-hei!"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Minnie masih ingin memeluk Kyunnie hyung!" rengeknya sambil kembali mempererat pelukannya.

Kyuhun mengerjabkan matanya sebentar. Mencoba menetralkan dada nya yang bergemuruh cepat. _Tahan Cho Kyuhyun.. kau normal.. ingat.. kau normal. _Batinnya menenangkan.

.

.

"Hyung~" Panggil Sungmin sambil memainkan ujung seragamnya. Saat ini ia dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalan menuju sekolah Sungmin. Ingatkan? Kalau ia juga harus mengantar Sungmin ke sekolah?

_Ck! Padahal aku bukan supirnya! _Batinnya mencibir.

Kyuhyun masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan Seoul yang padat dari balik kaca mobilnya. "Hm?" sahutnya singkat.

"Kenapa Kyunnie hyung diam saja? Tidak mau mengajak Minnie berbicara?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun polos.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ia masih tidak mengalihkan fokusnya. "Kau tidak melihatku sedang menyetir, hm?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Sungmin mendelik kaget. "Eh? Tapi biasanya Park Ahjussi mengajak Minnie berbicara saat sedang menyetir lho, hyung." Sungmin membeo kaget.

"Terserah kau sajalah.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca mobil di sampingnya. Seperti biasa, kota Seoul selalu padat.

Sungmin sedikit menyipitkan matanya, berusaha meraih fokus pada sebuah box besi berwarna merah muda di luar sana. Sontak matanya membulat saat ia melihat tulisan 'Ice Cream' pada box persegi panjang itu. "Hyung! Stop.. stop!" ujarnya heboh sambil menepuk-nepuk kuat kaca mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun refleks menginjak kuat rem mobilnya saat mendengar suara tenor milik Sungmin yang cukup memekakan telinganya.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebal. "Jangan berteriak bocah!" ujarnya sengit. Untung saja jarak mobilnya dengan mobil di belakangnya cukup jauh. Sehingga tidak ada sesuatu yang fatal. Mungkin hanya sedikit umpatan-umpatan yang ia terima dan suara klakson mobil saja.

Sungmin melepaskan pandangannya pada box itu lalu mengeluarkan cengiran imutnya. "Hehehe, mian."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "_Waeyo?_ Kenapa kau berteriak tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepikan mobilnya.

"Minnie ingin itu, hyung~!" Sungmin menunjuk box penjual Ice cream yang berada di seberang jalan.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Sungmin. "Ice cream?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Nde! Belikan hyung~!" pintanya sambil mendayu.

"Akan ku belikan. Kau tunggu sini saja." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan seatbelt nya.

"Shireo! Minnie ikut!" Sungmin berteriak sambil ikut melepaskan seatbelt nya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sisi jalan sambil memperhatikan mobil yang tengah berlalu lalang, menugunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyebrang jalan. Ia sedikit melirik Sungmin yang tampak semangat dengan ekor matanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Sungmin menyebrang jalan yang sangat padat seperti ini. _Dengan kakinya yang pendek begitu mana mungkin bocah ini selamat. _Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujuhi simpulan pendeknya.

"Ming." Panggil Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya

Sungmin mengangat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Nde, Kyunnie hyung?"

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. Bermaksud memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh? Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Berikan tanganmu!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Eoh?" meskipun bingung, Sungmin tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Lalu berjalan cepat melintasi jalanan yang cukup lenggang.

"E-eh? Hyung?" Sungmin berujar bingung sambil mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan penjual Ice cream itu, masih dengan Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

"Ingin rasa apa adik manis?" sambut penjual Ice cream itu.

"Toberi!" jawab Sungmin cepat.

Penjual Ice cream itu tampak mengangguk lalu sibuk menyiapkan Ice cream pesanan Sungmin.

"Hyung~"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa Kyunnie hyung menggendong Minnie?"

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak protes dan menurut?" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar nada ketus Kyuhyun lalu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun manja. "Minnie kan Cuma terlalu senang."

"Cha~ ini Ice creamnya~" Penjual Ice cream itu mengulurkan Ice cream milik Sungmin yang membuat empunya langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menerimanya semangat.

"Gomawo Ahjussi~" ujar Sungmin sambil menjilat Ice Cream Strawbery pesanannya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya lalu memberikannya pada penjual Ice cream itu dan berjalan kembali ke mobilnya.

"Ingin yang lain?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Anio! Gomawo Kyunnie hyung!" jawab Sungmin sambil mencium singkat bibir Kyuhyun sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

**Deg.. deg..**

Kyuhyun melotot shock. _Aigoo.. tidak! Tidak! Ini salah..! _

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Mian kalo pendek. Bawaannya ngantuk mulu tiap ngadep laptop. Mian nde? Next chap saya usahain panjang deh, tapi gak janji lho! #plak :D

**Thanks To :**

**Adekyumin joyer , SesiPujiasti , Maximumelf , .1 , audrey musaena , keykyu , minnie kyumin , cloudy minniemin bunny , , 137 , Thalia KMS , Almira Azhari , Minge-ni , strawbery rae , Phia89 , Cho Na Na , Heldamagnae , Cho Meihwa , OhSooYeol , lee fairy , kyuminsaranghae , albihikmah , kyumin 137 , sissy , ammyikmubmik , , KobayashiAde , , Chella-KMS , farla 23 , Park Heeni , kyumin , winecouple , LauraRose14 , Joyer94 , Lilin sarng kyumin , para guest **

Ghamsahamida chingudeul..


	4. Chapter 4

'Little Sweet Heart'

KyuMin fanfiction

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik para Joyers-deul :D

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys love, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min

.

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

"Benarkan apa yang ku bilang, hyung?" Namja cantik itu tersenyum puas. Kedua orbs hitamnya masih memandang sepasang namja yang tengah berdiri di seberang jalan dari balik kaca mobil nya. Ia kembali tersenyum puas lalu menoleh melirik namja anggun yang duduk disebelahnya yang juga tengah menatap '_object'_ yang sama dengannya.

Namja anggun itu ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kau benar Chullie-ah!" ia menghela napas sebentar. "Harusnya aku tidak perlu meragukan Kyuhyun." Ujarnya lirih.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku juga sempat ragu sebenarnya." Namja cantik itu bergumam lirih. "Kyuhyun memang masih terlalu muda. Tapi setelah melihat ini, apakah aku masih perlu untuk ragu?"

Namja anggun itu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah yakin bisa melepaskan Minnie sekarang." Namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku yakin Hannie akan mencariku setelah menghilang semalaman."

"Tentu Chullie-ah. Kangin juga menunggu ku."

Namja cantik atau Heechul itu melirik sebentar kepada '_object_' yang sejak semalam di ikuti-nya. Sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya.

_Kena kau, Cho!_ Batin Heechul sambil menyunggingkan smirk kebangaannya.

.

.

"Hyung~ Minnie keluar nde?" bocah cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun polos. Sejak mobil berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya 5 menit lalu, 'Kyunnie'-hyungnya masih belum juga membuka suara sama sekali. Namja jakung itu masih tetap diam dengan _stoic face_ nya.

"Hyung~ Kyunnie hyung masih marah nde?" ujar bocah cantik itu mencoba peruntungan.

Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming.

"Hyung~ kalau hyung diam terus, Minnie tidak mau keluar dan sekolah!" ujar bocah itu akhirnya dengan bibir mungil merah sakura-nya yang mengerucut. Kedua mata foxy besarnya masih memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia diam hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendirinya dari perasaan 'aneh' –menurutnya- beberapa waktu lalu. _Tapi kenapa bocah ini mengganggu sih? _batinnya sebal. "Terserah kau! Aku tidak peduli!" ujarnya sinis.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan sangat bersalah. Terlebih lagi setelah ia mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terkesan ketus. Bocah cantik itu melepaskan _seatbelt _nya lalu merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan mungilnya ia angkat dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~" panggil Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hiks.. Kyunnie hyung marah nde? Mian~ maafkan Minnie hyung.. hiks.." Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun untuk meredamkan tangisnya. "Hiks.. hyung~~"

"Yak! Jangan menangis bocah!" dengan sedikit panik Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangan Sungmin yang melingkar rapi di pinggangnya. "Hei.."

Sungmin menggeleng masih dengan wajahnya yang tenggelam di dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie hyung marah.. hiks.. Minnie nakal nde? Hiks.. maafkan Minnie, hyung~"

"Ming~! Lepaskan!"

Sungmin menggeleng lagi. "Kyunnie hyung marah! Maafkan Minnie, hyung! Hiks.."

Kyuhyun sedikit terenyuh. _Padahal bocah ini tidak berasalah sama sekali padaku_. Kyuhun lalu sedikit tergagap mengangkat kedua tanganya dan mengusap lembut punggung sempit Sungmin.

"SSssh~~ kau tidak bersalah padaku. Jangan menangis.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada selembut mungkin. Sedikit mengalah pada egonya. Mungkin memang ia harus bersikap lembut pada bocah yang selalu dimanja itu.

Sungmin sedikit tenang saat merasakan telapak tangan besar Kyuhyun yang mengusap lembut punngungnya. Bocah cantik itu lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dari dada bidang Kyuhyun lalu menatap polos Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Kyunnie hyung tidak marah lagi pada Minnie?" Tanya-nya sambil mengerjabkan kedua mata besarnya yang basah.

"Aku memang tidak pernah marah padamu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"E-eh? Tapi tadi Kyunnie hyung tidak menghiraukan Minnie. Bukankah itu berarti Kyunnie hyung marah pada Minnie?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan tatapan polosnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak.. aku tidak pernah mengatakan begitukan?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya –lagi-. "Issshh~" Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie hyung nakal!" kesalnya lalu mengucek pelan matanya yang sedikit basah.

"Kalau begitu Minnie keluar nde? Nanti _Seonsaengnim_ marah kalau Minnie terlambat masuk sekolah. " ujar Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Sedikit menggoda Sungmin. "Bukankah kau bilang tadi tidak ingin keluar?"

"E-eh? Boleh?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan sambil kedua matanya menatap Kyuhyun berbinar-binar.

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Tentu saja tidak boleh! Sana keluar!" Kyuhyun menggangkat tangannya dan menggerakannya seperti sedang mengusir Sungmin.

"Kyunnie hyung! Issshh!" Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun canggung saat melihat wajah putih susu dan mulus milik Sungmin dari jarak sedekat ini.

Sungmin mengecup cepat bibir tebal Kyuhyun lalu segera menurunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Bye~ Kyunnie hyung!" pamitnya ceria lalu membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan segera keluar.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Tanpa sadar Ia mengangkat pelan tangan kanannya dan mengusap lembut bibirnya. _Ck! Dasar bocah! _Umpatnya lalu tersenyum konyol.

.

.

"Hannie~"

Heechul melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya sesaat ia telah sampai di ruang kerja suaminya. Ia lalu meletakan kaca mata hitam itu diatas meja yang tersedia di ruangan mewah itu lalu berjalan menghampiri 'suaminya' yang masih tampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkas perusahaanya di meja kerja nya.

"Hm?" Hankyung mengangkat wajahnya dari selembar kertas yang sedari tadi dibacanya lalu menyambut Heechul kedalam pangkuannya. Hankyung lalu mengecup lembut kening 'istrinya'nya. "Dari mana saja kau semalam, hm?"

Heechul mengulas senyumannya. "Mengawasi putramu, mungkin?" jawabnya santai.

Hangkyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Kyuhyun maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Heechul tergelak. "Lalu siapa lagi putramu, Cho?" ujarnya sinis.

"Hei~ aku hanya bertanya _yeobo_." Jawabnya konyol. "Kau mengikuti Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hankyung lalu sedikit menatap Heechul mengintimidasi.

Heechul mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Minnie sendirian dengan Cho bodoh itu! Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa kau masih belum mempercayai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hankyung lagi.

Heechul mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Iya mungkin."

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa Kyuhyun bisa mengurus Minnie?"

Heechul tersenyum menang lalu mengangguk. "Bahkan menurutku Cho bodoh itu sudah jatuh cinta pada Minnie."

"Aku sudah yakin Kyuhyun bisa mengurus Sungmin dengan baik. Tapi bukankah terlalu cepat?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Heechul heran.

"Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin." Jawabnya Hankyung singkat.

Heechul mencium sudut bibir Hankyung gemas. "Bukankah itu lebih baik?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ya.. kau benar juga.."

.'

.

"Minnie?"

"Nde, Hyukie?" Sungmin menoleh pada sosok kecil sahabatnya yang tengah berjalan santai beriringan dengannya. Tangan kanannya masih setia dalam genggaman namja kecil yang dipanggil 'Hyukie' oleh nya itu.

"Minnie habis menangis?" Tanya Eunhyuk, sosok itu sambil menyeruput susu pisang kesukaannya.

"Eh? Hyukie tahu?" Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kaget.

"Tentu saja!" Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah mereka menuju kelas lalu mengangkat tangan kananya untuk mengusap mata Sungmin yang masih sedikit basah. "Mata Minnie basah."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mengucek matanya sedikit tak sabaran. "Apakah masih basah, Hyukie?" Tanya-nya memastikan.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Sudah tidak. Kenapa Minnie menangis?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti tak ingin bertanya lagi lalu kembali menggandeng Sungmin untuk berjalan lagi.

"Minnie~" ujar Eunhyuk sedikit berbisik.

"Hm?"

Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Apakah menurut Minnie, Hae tampan?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada berbisik.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk kaget. "Hyukie menyukai Hae?"

Eunhyuk tampak sedikit salah tingkah dan tersenyum malu. Lalu dengan wajah memerah menjawab. "Nde~ Minnie."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti . "Tampan kok!" jawabnya jujur. "Tapi masih lebih tampan Kyunnie hyung." Ujarnya lirih.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Kyunnie hyung? _Nugu_?"

"_Namjachingu_ Minnie." Jawab Sungmin singkat tanpa tahu dari arti 'Namjachingu' yang barusan di sebutnya.

"_Mwo_?"

.

**TBC**

**.**

Gak bisa tepatin janji buat panjang lagi kan -_- dan aku yakin This Chap Failed again. Mianhae.. mood lagi jelek gara-gara kemarin ngetik ilang semua -_-

Chap depan aja nde? Mianhae..

Lagi-lagi gak bisa nulis siapa aja yang review -_- Jeongmhal mianhaeyo..

Last, Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

'Little Sweet Heart'

KyuMin fanfiction

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik para Joyers-deul :D

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys love, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min

.

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

* * *

"_Mwo?"_

Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk heran. "Eh? _waeyo _Hyukie?"

"Minnie _namjachingu_.. Kyunnie hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di atas bahu Sungmin dan memandang mata foxy Sungmin yang tampak berbinar-binar.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. Kilatan bahagia tergambar jelas di kedua mata foxy nya. "Nde~"

Eunhyuk tergelak. Namja penyuka susu pisang itu menatap mengintimidasi Sungmin. "Minnie.. tahu namjachingu.. itu apa?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "_Molla_..Tapi Chullie Ahjumma yang mengatakan pada Minnie kalau Minnie adalah _namjachingu_ Kyunnie hyung.."

Eunhyuk semakin tak mengerti. "Chullie Ahjumma? _Nugu_?"

Sungmin mengerjab bingung. "Eomma Kyunnie hyung." Jawabnya bingung.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir nya lagi. "Minnie kenapa tidak menyeritakan pada Hyukie tentang Minnie? Ayo cepat ceritakan apa yang belum Minnie ceritakan pada Hyukie!"

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin agar berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelas mereka. "Ayo ceritakan di kelas saja."

.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Eomma~ kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Leeteuk. Bibirnya mengerucut imut saat ingat ia terpaksa harus bangun dari tidur siangnya yang nyenyak karena Leeteuk memmbangunkanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengajak Sungmin ke tempat yang akan Sungmin sukai.

"Kita ke tempat Kyuhyun hyung, chagi." jawab Leeteuk lembut sambil mengusap lembut punggung sempit putranya.

Sungmin membulatkan mata besarnya sambil melepaskan kalungan tangannya pada leher Leeteuk. "Kyunnie hyung?" tanyanya memastikan.

Leeteuk menggulas senyum manisnya saat mendengar nada antusias Sungmin. "Ya sayang.. Minnie suka?" Tanya nya sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam anaknya.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat lalu menangkup wajah anggun Eomma-nya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Tentu saja Minnie suka." Ujar Sungmin semangat.

"Minnie akan tinggal bersama Kyuhyun hyung mulai sekarang.." Leeteuk menjelaskan masih dengan mengusap lembut punggung sempit Sungmin. "Minie sudah berjanji dengan eomma akan bersikap menjadi anak baik ketika bersama Kyuhyun hyung kan?"

Sungmin mengagguk. tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin berubah sendu."Tapi eomma.."

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut .

"Kalau Minnie kangen sama Eomma, bagaimana?"

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak lembut surai hitam Sungmin. Dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang disana.

"Tentu saja kau bisa menemui Eomma mu sesuka hatimu Minnie chagi~" jawab sosok lain yang duduk di jok depan mobil.

"Eoh?" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok itu dan memandang polos sosok itu yang juga tengah memandangnya. "Benarkah _Ahjumma_?"

Heechul, sosok itu mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja! Kyuhyun adalah _namjachingu_ mu mulai sekarang. Jadi kau bebas meminta apapun padanya."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "_Namjachingu? Mwoya_?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

Heechul dan Leeteuk tergelak.

"Astaga Minnie~! Aku tidak yakin kau akan tetap polos seperti ini jika tinggal dengan bocah mesum itu!" ujar Heechul sarkastik.

Sungmin meletakan tangannya di atas dagunya dengan matanya yang mengerjab bingung -Pose Sungmin ketika ia sedang berpikir-. "Mesum?"

Leeteuk memandang tajam Heechul. "Chulie-ah!"

Heechul tersenyum kikuk lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan ucapan Chullie _Ahjumma_ nde?" potong Leeteuk cepat lalu kembali memutar tubuh Sungmin yang berada di pangkuannya agar menghadapnya. "Minnie masih mengantukan? Cha~ Tidur lagi, eomma akan membangunkanmu saat sampai nanti." Leeteuk mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin lagi agar Sungmin kembali tertidur.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Leeteuk. Kesadarannya berangsur menghilang di iringi dengan usapan lembut Leeteuk di punggungnya.

_**-Flashback End-**_

.

.

"Hyung~" Panggil Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Bibir mungil merah sakura mengerucut imut. Mata foxy nya memandang sebal ke arah pria jakung yang sedang asyik dengan benda portable hitam yang duduk di sofa seberangnya.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan tanpa memandang Sungmin. Kedua matanya masih tidak lepas dari benda portable hitam itu.

Sungmin beranjak dari sofa yang sebelumnya di dudukinya lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Hyung~~ Minnie ingin jalan-jalan! Minnie bosan~" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggoyangkannya pelan. "Hyung~"

"Jalan-jalan saja kau sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Hyung~~ _jeballl_~!"

"_Shireo!_"

"Hyung!" panggil Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun menatap miris ke arah PSP nya yang sedang menunjukan GAME OVER -tulisan laknat menurut Kyuhyun-. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Seumur hidup ia bergelut dalam dunia Game, tidak pernah ia kalah secepat ini. Kecuali ketika ia baru belajar bermain saat berumur 5 tahun dulu. Wajarkan?

"Ini gara-gara kau bocah!" desis Kyuhyun jengkel.

"itu kan gara-gara Hyung juga! Aish!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Keningnya berkerut, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah berjalan keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapi. Celana jeans hitam panjang dengan kaos biru dongker panjang melekat sempurna di tubuh jakungnya.

Sungmin yang sudah melupakan aksi 'ngambek meminta jalan-jalan' nya, duduk tenang di depan Televisi dengan sebatang coklat di tangan kananya sebagai pelengkap. Pipi nya yang putih mulus dan sekitar bibirnya sudah di kotori dengan bercak-bercak coklat. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati serial kartun-nya.

Sungmin tak sengaja menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia memandang heran Kyuhyun. "Hyung mau kemana?"

"Keluar." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu dengan sigap meraih kunci mobilnya yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Eh?" Sungmin melotot lalu dengan secepat kilat berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. "Hyung! Minnie ikut~!" lalu menubrukan tubuhnya ke Kyuhyun dan mengunci kedua kaki Kyuhyun agar tidak bisa beranjak kemana pun dengan kedua kaki nya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Yak bocah! Baju ku bisa kotor kalau begini!"

Sungmin menggeleng kuat lalu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan _Puppy eyes_ nya. "Hyung~~ Minnie ikut!" rengeknya.

"Tidaaakk~!"

"Hyuungg~~"

Kyuhyun berdecak malas. "Kalau begitu cepatlah berganti baju! Dan bersihkan sisa coklatmu itu."

Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk patuh. "Tunggu Minnie nde~"

Sungmin segera berlari cepat menuju kamarnya –kamar Kyuhyun juga-. Tidak lama, Ia kembali keluar dengan Kaos berlengan pendek berwarna merah muda dengan gambar Bunny di depannya, celana pendek biru laut, tak lupa tudung berbentuk Bunny –juga- berwarna putih yang sudah bertengger rapi di atas kepalanya.

"Hyung! _Kajja_!" ajak Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menilai dandanan Sungmin. "Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?" ia masih tetap tak beranjak dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Eh? _Waeyo_?" Tanya Sungmin bingung sambil ikut menilai penampilannya dari bawah hingga atas.

"Kau namja kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja!" seru Sungmin tak terima.

"Tapi kenapa bocah ini sangat cantik ya?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Apa hyung?" Tanya Sungmin saat tak sengaja ia mendengar kata 'cantik' dari Kyunnie hyung-nya.

"_Aniyo_!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat sambil melangkah cepat. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri bingung. "Yak! Cepatlah kalau kau masih ingin ikut!" teriak Kyuhyun sebal yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen.

Sungmin tersentak. "E-eh, hyung! Tunggu Minnie!" ia segera berlari sebelum mendapatkan teriakan dari Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

"Hyung, apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin bingung sambil memandang orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia bergerak mengambil sebuah troli dari barisan troli panjang yang ada di samping kanan nya. Ia lalu beranjak mendorong perlahan troli itu menyusuri swalayan yang luas dansangat ramai itu.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia sadar telah di tinggal lagi oleh Kyuhyun. "Hyung! Tunggu Minnie!" ia lalu melangkah cepat menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu di depan.

"Kenapa Kyunnie hyung selalu meninggalkan Minnie sih?" Tanya Sungmin sesaat setalah ia berhasil menyusul darn berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau lama." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sembari mengambil ramen instant dari rak yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Eh hyung? Kenapa mengambil ramen banyak sekali?" Tanya Sungmin saat kedua mata foxy nya mendapati kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak ada hentinya mengambil banyak ramen instant dari rak itu.

"Terserah aku.." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus sambil kembali menjalankan troli nya.

"Hyung ish! Jangan meninggalkan Minnie lagi!" Sungmin kembali berteriak sambil berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Hah.. hah.. hah. Minnie lelah hyung, jangan meninggalkan Minnie lagi." Ujar Sungmin sedikit terengah karena mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar. Sedikit iba saat melihat bocah cantik itu tampak kelelahan dan terengah. Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar sebelum mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Kyuhyun lalu sedikit menurunkan tubuh Sungmin agar berdiri di atas troli yang cukup besar itu.

"Eih? Hyung?" Sungmin mengerjab bingung. Kedua tangannya refleks berpegangan erat pada sudut-sudut troli itu.

"Berpegangan lah kalau kau tidak ingin jatuh." Ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil kembali mendorong troli itu. Sepasang obsidiannya masih tetap mengawasi Sungmin. Takut-takut kalau bocah itu bertingkah sedikit banyak yang bisa menyebabkan bocah itu terjatuh.

"Uwaaaaa! ini menyenangkan! Minnie suka!" Sungmin bersorak senang. "Lebih cepat Hyung~!"

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil 2 pack permen pelega tenggorokan di sebelah kanannya.

"Ayo lah hyung~~ lebih cepat!" rengek Sungmin sambil perlahan-lahan melepaskan pegangannya pada sudut troli itu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Yak! Bocah jangan lepaskan tanganmu! Kau bisa jatuh!"

Sungmin tertawa polos sambil kembali berpegangan tangan pada sudut troli itu. "Hehehe.. _Mian_ hyung~"

Kyuhyun mendesah malas sambil kembali menjalankan troli nya.

"Hyung~ Minnie ingin Ice Cream."

"Nanti. Ice Cream mu bisa meleleh kalau kau mengambilnya sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengambil beberapa pasta gigi.

Sungmin mendudukan perlahan tubuhnya di atas troli itu lalu berbalik dudukl menghadap Kyuhyun. "Eh? Kenapa hyung?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau tahu kenapa Ice Cream selalu di letakan dalam tempat yang dingin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengambil beberapa botol sabun cair dan Shampoo dan melemparkannya ke dalam troli.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Agar rasanya enak." Jawab Sungmin polos.

"Tidak,bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa hyung?"Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin "Agar Ice Cream tetap beku. Memang kau mau memakan Ice Cream cair?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus sambil melotot gemas pada Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit bergidik. "_Shirreo_! Minnie pernah makan Ice Cream cair. Rasanya tidak enak Hyung!" terang Sungmin sambil kedua matanya melotot lucu. "Minnie ambil Ice Cream nya nanti saja hyung. Biar rasanya tetap enak."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia tetap mendorong troli nya untuk memngelilingi pasar swalayan yang cukup ramai itu. Mengingat hari sekarang sudah beranjak malam.

.

.

"Hyung~ Minnie lapar." Ujar Sungmin sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Sungmin menuju salah satu restaurant yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Salah satu pegawai restaurant itu menyambut kedatangan mereka. Kyuhyun lebih memilih tempat duduk paling pojok. Dari tempat itu, ia bisa melihat betapa ramai nya kota Seoul pada malam hari.

"Hyung, Minnie ingin nasi goreng saja." Jawab Sungmin setelah melihat daftar dari buku menu.

"Dua nasi goreng dan dua lemon tea." Ujar Kyuhyun pada salah seorang waiters yang sendari tadi mengikutinya.

Waitters itu tampak mengangguk dan menyatat pesanan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap keramaian kota seoul dari balik kaca bening itu. Dagu nya bertumpu pada tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak sibuk kembali dengan benda portable hitam –PSP- di kedua tangannya.

"Kyuhyun oppa?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan.

"Seohyun?"

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Masih kurang panjangkah? Mianhae~ akan aku usahain buat lebih panjang lagi di chap selanjutnya. Kalau ada typo / salah penulisan kata / alurnya kecepetan. Tegur saya nde? Gak sempet ngedit / baca ulang solanya. Lagi buru waktu..

Maaf fak bias nulis satu2, siapa aja yang udah review di chap kemarin. Tapi saya hafal kok.

Ghamsahamida ~~ yang sudah membaca / apalagi meninggalkan jejaknya. *bow*

No Siders nde?

Last, Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

'Little Sweet Heart'

KyuMin Fanfiction

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min

* * *

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

* * *

"Seohyun?"

Kyuhyun langsung meletakan PSP nya dan beranjak berdiri untuk memeluk kilas _yeoja_ ramping itu dan mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi sampingnya. "Silahkan duduk Seohyun-ah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Oppa?" Tanya Seohyun sesaat setelah ia mendudukan dirinya.

"Hanya berbelanja untuk keperluanku mungkin," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Yeoja cantik itu tampak mengangguk lalu sedikit melirik Sungmin yang sendari tadi hanya diam dan memandang keduanya bingung. "Oppa, nugu?" Tanya Seohyun sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"_Namdongsaeng_ ku." Jawab Kyuhyun yang tentu saja berbohong.

"_Dongsaeng_?" Sungmin mengerjab bingung. "Tapi hyu-" Sungmin langsung membungkam mulutnya saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam seolah-olah mengatakan. 'Menurut saja kau, bocah!'

"_Dongsaeng_? Sejak kapan oppa memiliki _dongsaeng_?" Tanya Seohyun lagi sambil menatap penuh Tanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ahh-" Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Biasanya otak jeniusnya akan berpikir cepat di saat genting seperti ini. "Dia putra sepupu ku Seo-ah."

"Sepupu?"

"Nde. Putra Shindong hyung yang dititipkan padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Seo-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu tersenyum sambil menunjuk beberapa paper bag yang sendari tadi di bawa nya. "Kau tahu Oppa, aku sedang apa di sini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum genit pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik paper bag itu lalu tertawa. "Kebiasaanmu belum berubah Seohyun-ah."

"Oh ayolah Oppa, hampir semua _yeoja_ senang berbelanja. Dan kau berkata seolah-olah sudah lama tak bertemu dengan ku."

"Bukan begitu, Seo-ah, hanya saja bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan?"

_Yeoja_ itu mengerutkan kening nya. "Berlebihan?"

"Hmm. Berbelanja setiap hari. Kalau aku, pasti lebih memilih untu-"

"Membeli banyak kaset game." Potong Seohyun cepat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Itu kau tahu."

"Hyung~~"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin yang sempat terabaikan. "_Waeyo_?"

"Apakah masih lama? Minnie sudah lapar~" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara mendayu nya.

"Tunngulah sebentar lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Seohyun yang sempat tertunda.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia benci seperti ini. Lagi-lagi ia diabaikan lagi. Dan entah kenapa, ada perasaan iri dengan Seohyun saat melihat 'Kyunnie hyung' nya yang tampak begitu bahagia saat sedang berbicara dengan _yeoja _cantik itu. Sangat berbanding balik dengan Kyuhyun saat sedang berbicara dengan nya.

Sungmin kembali memalihkan wajahnya menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang sangat ramai itu dari balik kaca besar yang membatasi. Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk membuat coretan abstrak di dinding kaca yang sedikit berembun karena cuaca yang dikit. Mungkin dengan melakukan itu bias mengurangi rasa bosannya.

"Silahkan tuan-"

Sungmin menoleh saat kembali ada suara asing. Waiters tadi sudah kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan-makanan pesanannya.

Waitters itu tampak menata hidangan-hidangan itu di atas meja. Setelah menyelsaikan pekerjaannya, waiters itu membungkukan badanya, berniat untuk pergi.

"_Changkaman_-" suara Kyuhyun mengintrupsi langkah Waitters _yeoja_ itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kilas. Lalu menoleh pada Seohyun. "Apa kau ingin memakan sesuatu Seo-ah?"

"Tentu saja, Oppa." _Yeoja_ itu mengambil buku menu yang ada di atas meja lalu membolak-balik halamannya. "Kenapa semua makanan ini mengandung lemak, Oppa? Aku bisa gemuk nanti." Gumamnya.

"Kau bisa memilih makanan seperti ku Seo-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Oppa. Aku akan berbagi denganmu saja, bolehkan?" Tanya Seohyun lalu bergelayut manja pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu kembali menatap Waitters itu. "Kau bisa pergi,"

Waitters itu membungkukan badannya lalu melenggang pergi.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi saat melihat betapa manjanya Seohyun pada Kyuhyun. Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun akan selalu mengusirnya atau membentak-nya saat ia berlaku manja sedikit saja pada namja tampan berkulit pucat itu.

_Tapi kenapa Kyunnie hyung baik sekali pada Noona ini? _Batin Sungmin sebal.

Sungmin menarik piring Steak miliknya. Menatap tanpa minat daging panggang itu. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya tiba-tiba saja hilang. Tangan kanannya memegang pisau kecil dan tangan kirinya memegang garpu untuk menahan agar daging itu tak bergerak saat ia mengiris daging tebal itu nanti. Tapi tiba-tiba..

**Srash!**

**TRAK!**

"H-hyung!" Sungmin menatap tak sadar pada yang pisau yang tak sengaja menggores jemari mungil nya sehingga menimbulkan guratan luka cukup lebar di jemari mungilnya.

"H-hyung! Hwaaaaa! Appo!" Sungmin tiba-tiba saja beteriak dan menangis kencang saat melihat jemarinya yang mulai meneteskan darah segar. "Hwaaa! Hiks.. hiks.. Appo.. H-hyung!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Lalu dengan cepat, pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu menghentikan kegiatan menyuapi Seohyun dan dengan kilat beranjak dari tempat duduknya beringsut mendekati Sungmin yang masih terisak hebat.

"Astaga.. Ming.." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam gendongannya lalu mendudukan Sungmin dalam pangkuannya. Pemuda jangkung itu meraih jemari mungil itu. Memasukannya kedalam mulutnya lalu sedikit menggulumnya agar darah segar yang masih keluar dari luka itu berhenti.

Luka yang tidak cukup besar memang. Hanya saja karena bocah kecil berusia 8 tahun tahun itu terlalu di jaga dan di lindungi oleh keluarga Choi itu. Sehingga bocah mungil itu tidak terbiasa dengan hal hal seperti ini. Termasuk luka seperti ini.

"Sssshh~ gwaenchana. Berhenti menangis.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung sempit bocah mungil yang masih memeluknya erat itu.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Bahunya masih bergetar hebat. Kedua lengan mungilnya ia kalungkan di leher Kyuhyun. Sedangkan wajah imut nya ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher Kyuhyung. "H-hyung.. hiks.."

"Ssshh.. _uljima_.."

"Pulang.. hiks.. pulang hyung~" gumam Sungmin masih terus memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan lalu melirik piring makan Sungmin yang masih belum terjamah. "Hei, bahkan kau belum menyentuh makananmu sedikitpun Sungmin-ah," ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tetap menggeleng. Ia akan menjadi sangat manja dan rewel ketika ia –merasa- sakit. "Pulang.." rengeknya keukuh.

Kyuhyun tampak menimang-nimang sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang." Putusnya akhirnya.

"Oppa~ lalu bagaimana denganku?" rengek Seohyun yang merasa terbaikan. Kedua bola matanya menatap tak suka pada Sungmin yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. _Bahkan bocah itu hanya terluka sedikit saja._

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia baru ingat ada _yeoja_ itu juga sekarang.

"Oppa akan mengantarku pulang kan?" Tanya Seohyun sambil menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun mengerjab sebentar. "Tapi Seo-ah.."

"Jebal Oppa~ kau tega jika aku pulang sendirian malam-malam seperti ini?"

"H-hyung.. pulaaanngg~~" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahu namja jakung yang masih memangkunya itu, mengisyaratkan agar namja jangkung itu segera membawanya pulang.

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun. "Mianhae.. Seo-ah." Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya masih Sungmin yang bergelayut manja di lehernya. Kyuhyun mengecup pelan kening _yeoja_ itu. "Aku akan menghubungi nanti.. aku harus segera pulang. Luka Sungmin harus segera di obati." Ujarnya lalu mengambil kunci yang berada di atas meja setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di sana. "_Anyeong_."

Kyuhyun lalu beranjak meninggalkan Restaurant.

Seohyun menatap penuh amarah pada punnggung Kyuhyun yang berangsur-angsur menghilang. _Aku yakin bocah itu bukan hanya sekedar sepupu Kyuhyun oppa_. Batinnya. Lalu dengan kasar meraih paper-bag yang berada di bawah meja dan dengan langkah kesal ikut meniggalkan Restaurant itu juga.

.

.

"Ming?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat melihat bocah cantik yang sedari tadi di carinya sudah terbaring nyaman di ranjang besarnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu beringsut mendekati ranjang besarnya dengan tangan kanannya membawa kotak P3K. berniat mengobati luka kecil di jemari mungil itu.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya hati-hati di pinggiran ranjang. Takut membangunkan Sungmin yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Ia meraih lembut jemari mungil Sungmin yang terluka dan mengecupnya pelan. Sebelum beralih mengambil sebuah cairan untuk membersihkan luka itu. Membalurkannya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut luka itu dan melekatkan plaster berwarna merah muda yang telah ia kupas sebelumnya. Melingkarkan kain itu dan mengecup lembut lagi jemari mungil yang sudah terbalut plaster itu.

"_Jaljja_." Ujarnya singkat dan menarik selimut biru laut itu hingga sebatas dagu Sungmin. Mengecup sebentar kening putih mulus itu. Sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk mengembalikan kotak P3K itu.

Entah kenapa.. Kyuhyun merasa ia sudah mulai menyayangi bocah mungil itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dua namja berbeda tinggi itu menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk kota kelahirannya itu. Berada di pesawat lebih dari 2 jam memang membuat keduanya lelah. Tetapi saat melihat kota kelahiran mereka sekarang.. rasanya itu sudah terbayarkan.

Kedua nya saling menatap lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sangat merindukan Seoul Wonnie," ujar namja imut yang lebih pendek itu.

Namja tampan yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup kening namja manisnya. "_Nado_.. padahal kita hanya meninggalkannya sebentar. Tapi entah kenapa aku juga sangat merindukannya.." gumam namja tinngi itu.

Kibum, namja manis itu mengulas senyum lembutnya saat mengetahui di mana arah bicara 'Suaminya' itu. "Minnie?" tebaknya.

Siwon terkekeh lalu mengangguk. "Kau tahu betul Bummie.." jawabnya lalu kembali mengecup kening mulus itu.

Kibum ikut tersenyum. Senyumnya makin melebar saat melihat 2 sosok namja cantik yang berdiri tak cukup jauh darinya. "Eomma.." gumamnya senang.

"Heum?" Siwon yang tak sengaja mendengar itu mengerutkan keningnya. "_Eomma?_ eodie?" gumamnya binggung. kedua bola matanya mengikut arah pandang istrinya dan mendapati sosok 'Eomma'nya. "Eomma!" panggilnya lalu melambaikan tangan pada dua namja cantik yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan mencarinya dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedua sosok paruh baya itu.

Kedua Sosok itu -Heechul dan Leeteuk- menoleh bersamaan dan tersenyum lembut saat dua orang yang sendari tadi mereka tunggu kedatangannya.

"Siwon-ah, Kibum-ah!" panggil Leeteuk pada Siwon dan Kibum yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya

"_Bogoshipo_~ eomma." ujar Siwon lalu menarik lembut tubuh Leeteuk yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"_Nado_," jawab Leeteuk sembari balas memeluk sosok tinggi putranya itu.

Heechul dan Kibum yang sendari tadi menyaksikan kehangatan ibu dan putranya itu hanya mengulas senyum mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kibum-ah?" tanya Heechul sambil merangkul pundak Kibum.

Kibum kembali tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja Ahjumma~" jawabnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Eomma, Kibum-ah. kau tahu betul bahwa Siwon sudah kuanggap seperti Hyung Kyuhyun, kan?"

Kibum tersenyum canggung. "Nde, Eommanim."

Heechul terkekeh saat mendengar nada Kibum yang terkesan canggung.

"Kibummie, bagaimana kabarmu, _chagi_?" tanya Leeteuk sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukan Siwon lalu beralih memeluk menanntunya tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eommanim," jawab Kibum sambil membalas memeluk Leeteuk.

Siwon merangkul Heechul lalu mengecup singkat kening namja cantik itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu Chullie Eomma~"

Heechul menatap tajam Siwon. ia tak terima di perlakukan seperti itu. "Jangan memperlakukanku seperti bayi, Choi!" desisi Heechul.

Siwon terkekeh. "Kau masih saja galak Eomma. pantas Kyuhyun lebih memilih tinggal bersama Yeunghwan _Beoji_." ujar Siwon bercanda.

"Yak!"

**Pletak!**

"Aku hanya bercanda eomma!" Ujar Siwon kesal saat tangan mulus Heechul mendarat di kepalanya.

"Sudah-sudah!" ujar Leeteuk melerai. "_Kajja_ kita pulang, Appa sangat merindukan kalian."

Leeteuk merangkul Siwon. "Apa kau tak merindukan Minnie, hm?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan _Namdongsaengku_ eomma!" jawab Siwon tak terima.

Leeteuk terkekeh. ia tahu betul bagaimana dekatnya hubungan kedua putranya tersebut. "Eomma akan mengantarmu ke apartemen Kyuhyun nanti malam kalau kau merindukannya."

Siwon mengehentikan langkahnya lalu memandang penuh tanya Leeteuk. "Apartemen Kyuhyun?" tanyannya bingung.

"Ya." Heechul yang menjawab singkat.

Siwon beralih menatap Heechul. "Kenapa di apartemen Kyuhyun, eomma?"

Heechul mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu saja. karena sekarang Minnie tinggal bersama dengan Kyuhyun." jawabnya santai.

"_Mwo?_" ujar Kibum dan Siwon serentak.

Siwon beralih menatap Eomma kandungnya. "Benarkah eomma?" tanyanya memastikan.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Nde, Siwon-ah."

"Tapi kenapa eomma tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Siwon berujar kesal. "Apakah Kyuhyun dan Minnie, sudah bertunangan.. eomma?" tanyannya lagi hati.

"Tentu saja belum, Minnie masih terlalu kecil Siwon-ah," kali ini Heechul lagi yang menjawab.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. "Ahh, aku semakin merindukan Minnie. aku sudah terlalu lama di Jepang, _kajja_ eomma." gumamnya lalu merangkul lengan Leeteuk.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Minnie~"

"Hm?" Sungmin yang sebelumnya tengah menata buku nya di atas meja menatap bingung pada Eunhyuk.

"Jari Minnie kenapa?" Tanya Eunhhyuk sambil meraih jari mungil Sungmin yang terbalut plaster dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Sakit." jawab Sungmin polos.

"Sakit kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin berubah sendu saat kembali mengingat bagaimana lembutnya sikap Kyunnie hyung nya dengan Noona yang tidak di kenalnya kemarin. "Kyunnie hyung," gumamnya tak sadar.

"_Mwo_? Kyunnie hyung?" Eunhyuk berujar kaget. "Kyunnie hyung yang melukai Minnie?"

Eunhyuk menatap tajam pada Sungmin yang tampak nya sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Ani_.. _ani_.. Minnie tidak bermaksud seperti itu Hyukkie. pisau yang melukai jari Minnie.. bukan Kyunnie hyung!" ujar Sungmin membantah.

"Pisau?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Nde~"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sepertinya belum puas dengan jawaban Sungmin.

"Eum.. waktu Minnie sedang mengupas buah labu Minnie, Minnie ceroboh. jadi tangan Minnie sakit deh, hehehe." Jawab Sungmin sambil menyembunyikan kebohongannya di balik senyum polosnya.

Rupanya uri Sungmin sudah pandai berbohong, eoh?

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu kelas saat di rasanya ada seseorang yang akan memasuki kelas.

Kedua mata Eunhyuk membulat gugup saat mendapati sosok kecil Donghae di ampang pintu kelas. "Mi-Minnie," panggil Eunhyuk gugup.

Sungmin yang sebelumnya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda kembali menatap Eunhyuk. "Nde?"

"Hae.. ada Hae.. Minnie!" ujar Eunhyuk yang semakin heboh saat melihat sosok Donghae yang semakin berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Eoh?" Sungmin menatap Donghae lalu berganti menatap Eunhyuk. "Memang kenapa, Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin yang semakin bingung saat tak sengaja mata bulatnya mendapati semburat merah di kedua pipi Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie malu Minnie." ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Sungmin.

"Hyuk.. hyuk!" panggil Donghae tak sabaran saat melihat Eunhyuk malah bersembunyi di balik punggung Sungmin.

"Mi-Minnie.. Hae memanggil Hyukkie.." bisik lirih Eunhyuk dari balik punggung Sungmin.

"Hyukkie~~! hae ingin berbicara!" ujar Donghae sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Hyuk.. Hae ingin berbicara dengan Hyukkie.." bisik Sungmin pelan pada Eunhyuk.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat dari balik punggung Sungmin."N-nde, Hae.. _wa-waeyo_?"

Donghae menatap kesal Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie yang menyiram celana dalam Hae ketika renang kan?" tanya Donghae sambil mengangkat tinggi celana dalam basahnya di hadapan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"_M-mwo_?" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tersentak kaget dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merona.

"H-hae.. i-itu!" Sungmin menunjuk celana dalam Donghae. "Ke-kenapa di angakat begitu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjabkan matanya imut.

"Eoh?" Donghae membeo bingung sambil menatap tangan kanannya yang masih mengangkat tinggi celana dalam basahnya.

"Tu-turunkan!" Sungmin berujar gugup. "Hyukkie malu.."

Donghae membulatkan matanya saat sadar ia telah melakukan hal yang memalukan. "Ha-hae permisi dulu.." pamitnya cepat lalu dengan segera meninggalkan kelas Eunhyuk dan Sungmin dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Mi-Minnie.." cicit Eunhyuk pelan lalu menatap Sungmin. "Hyukkie malu.. Hyukkie tidak pernah menyiram celana dalam renang Hae kok! hwaaa!" ujarnya lalu menangis kencang.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Srauk.. srauk**

Sungmin mengunyah snack kentangnya dengan bruntal. kedua bola matanya tetap fokus dengan serial kartun kesenangannya. ia melengos kecewa saat tangannya tidak lagi merasakan keripik kentang dalam kemasannya. ia menggoyangkan tak sabaran kemasan itu, berharap ada beberapa keping keripik yang tertinggal. tapi sepertinya ia harus menelan jauh-jauh harapannya karena sepertiya snack itu memang sudah benar-benar tak tersisa.

**Ting.. tong.. **

"Kyunnie hyung! ada seseorang" teriak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar mansi saat ada seseorang menekan bel apartemen.

"Bukakan dulu bocah!" balas teriak Kyuhyun dari kamar mandi.

"Nde~!"

Sungmin berlari cepat menuju ruang depan dan meraih gagang pintu itu.

**Cklek**

"Minnie?"

* * *

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Gak banyak cuap-cuap, pokoknya Saranghae dan Jeongmhal ghamsahamidaaa~~~

Last, Mind To review?


	7. Chapter 7

'Little Sweet Heart'

KyuMin fanfiction

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik para Joyers-deul :D

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys love, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min

* * *

.

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**Chapter 7  
**

.

* * *

"Minnie?"

Sungmin mengerjab. raut wajahnya jelas menunjukan kekagetan luar biasa. "H-hyung?" tanya nya tergagap. kedua lengan mungilnya ia angkat. meminta pelukan hangat dari sosok jangkung yang sangat ia rindukan itu. "Siwon hyung!"

Siwon, sosok itu tersenyum bahagia lalu mengulurkan lengan nya dan membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. "Minnie-ah~" ujarnya lirih. "_Bogoshipo_," lengan kekar nya ia angkat untuk mengusap lembut punggung sempit Sungmin.

"H-hyung!" panggil Sungmin lirih sambil melingkarkan lengan putih mulusnya di leher Siwon.

Siwon mengulas senyum lembutnya lalu melirik Kibum yang sendari tadi terabaikan di sampingya itu.

Kibum balas menatap Siwon sembari tersenyum mengerti lalu mengangguk. "_Gwaenchana_."

Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kibum dan mencium kilas kening namja manis itu.

"Cha~ masuk kedalam." ujar Siwon sambil melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun masih dengan Sungmin dalam dekapan nya.

"Siapa yang datang, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melirik Sungmin. ia masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan selembar handuk putih. bathrobe merah yang melekat di tubuhnya membuktikan bahwa namja penyuka game itu baru saja menyelsaikan mandi sorenya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat tak dengar jawaban apapun dari Sungmin. kedua mata nya menyipit. berusaha mengenali dua namja asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam apartemennya itu. kedua alisnya terangkat saat melihat Sungmin tampak nyaman dalam dekapan kokoh salah satu namja asing itu. "_Nugu_?"

Kibum tersenyum canggung. "Choi Kibum _imnida_." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menatap penuh intimidasi pada namja lain yang sedang menggendong Sungmin.

Siwon mengerjab. ia lupa kalau mungkin Kyuhyun melupakannya karena sudah lama mereka tak bertemu. "Choi Siwon. hyung Sungmin."

"Ahh!" gumam Kyuhyun mengerti. meskipun dalam hati ia bersungut, _kenapa hyung bocah manja itu ada di sini_.

Suasana mendadak senyap dan canggung. Sungmin masih dalam dekapan Siwon. sedangkan Kyuhyun yang bingung akan melakukan apa hanya terus menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak suka, terlebih saat ia melihat Sungmin yang masih apik dan nyaman dalam dekapan namja kekar itu.

"Minnie?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Siwon saat tak sengaja ia mendengar suara ibu kandungnya. "Eomma?"

Leeteuk tersenyum, ia berjalan menghampir Sungmin yang masih dalam dekapan Siwon. ia mengangkat lengannya. mengambil alih tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam dekapan kokoh dan amannya. "Minnie-ah."

"Eomma." gumam Sungmin. "Eomma kenapa tidak pernah mengunjungi Minnie?" tanya nya sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Leeteuk kembali mengulas senyum lembutnya. ia mengusap surai hitam anaknya lembut. "_Mianhae_ Minnie," serunya lirih.

Sungmin mengangguk. ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah dengan sosok yang tengah menggendongnya itu. "Minnie sangat merindukan eomma."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "_Nado_."

"Ahh! sudah! sekarang ayo kita makan saja!" seru Heechul yang tiba-tiba datang. kedua tangannya menjijing plastik besar berisi makanan. "Kyu, kau dan Minnie sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng malas. "Belum eomma."

"Cha~ kita makan!" ajak Heechul lalu mengambil langkah menuju dapur.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Semua makanan yang di bawa oleh Heechul sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan yang cukup besar. Sungmin masih terduduk nyaman dalam pangkuan Leeteuk. Siwon duduk berdampingan dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun serta Heechul yang duduk berdampingan di depan Kibum dan Siwon. mereka memulai acara makan malam itu dengan cukup canggung.

"Eomma~ Minnie tidak mau itu!" ujar Sungmin memecah keheningan sambil menunjuk sumpit yang sedang di pegang oleh Leeteuk.

"Sayang~ sayur baik untuk kedesehatanmu." jawab Leeteuk memberi pengertian.

Sungmin menggeleng keukuh. "Eomma~" rengek nya enggan.

Leeteuk menghela napas. Sungmin sangat keras kepala. mungkin itu adalah akibat karena ia terlalu memanjakannya. "Baiklah." ujarnya lirih lalu menyingkirkan sayuran itu dari sumpitnya. "Aaaa~"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya. menerima suapan dari Leeteuk.

"Dasar manja!" lirih Kyuhyun sambil terus memainkan makanannya tanpa minat.

"Cho!" desis Heechul lalu menatap tajam putra satu-satunya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap datar Heechul. "_Waeyo_ eomma?" tanyannya malas.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk santai. "Nde~"

"Ck!" Heechul berdecak. "Seperti kau tidak saja!"

"Heh?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau pikir usia berapa kau baru berhenti di suapi oleh Hanna eomma, hm?" tanya Heechul meremehkan.

"Memang usia berapa eomma?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Heechul mengangkat ke sembilan jari nya. "Sembilan tahun!" jawab Heecehul sambil melirik Kyuhyun sinis.

Suara gelak tawa seketika memenuhi ruangan cukup luas bernuansa abu-abu itu.

"Ya! eomma!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Eh? Kyunnie hyung? berusia sembilan tahun?" tanya Sungmin bingung. kalau ia tidak salah dengar, Heechul tadi menyebutkan angka sembilan. "Dengan Minnie berarti.." Sungmin mengangkat sembilan jari nya. menurunkan satu persatu jari mungil nya sampai hitungan ke tujuh. "Eh? dua?" Sungmin mengerjab bingung.

Semua tergelak.

"Yak! bocah!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengacak sayang surai hitam lembut itu. "Bukan begitu Minnie.." ujarnya gemas. "Bukan usia Kyuhyun hyung yang sembilan tahun."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung Siwon. "Lalu?"

"Usia Kyuhyun hyung tujuh belas! tapi Kyuhyun hyung baru berhenti di suapi saat usia sembilan tahun." ujar Siwon membenarkan.

Sungmin melotot kaget. lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhun. "Benarkah? hyung?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" ujar Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Mengaku saja Cho! apa perlu eomma menghubungi Hanna eomma, hm?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyunggingkan seringai kebanggaannya.

"Eh? jari Minnie kenapa?"

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh sekilas pada Kibum lalu memusatkan pandangan pada jari tengah Sungmin yang terbalut plester.

Leeteuk mengusap jari mungil itu sebelum bertanya lembut. "Chagi, ini kenapa, hm?"

Sungmin mengerjab lalu ikut melihat jari mungil nya. "Kena pisau eomma," jawabnya polos.

"Cho!" hardik Heechul tajam.

"Tidak! sungguh bukan aku!" sahut Kyuhyun membela.

"Bukan Kyunnie hyung kok!" bela Sungmin. "Tapi Noona itu!"

Heechul mengangkat alisnya heran. "Noona?"

"Seohyun." sahut Kyuhyun menjawab kebingungan Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk paham. "Ahh! yeoja itu masih dekat dengan mu ya?"ujarnya lalu melirik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Bisa di bilang seperti itu."

"Jauhi dia Kyuhyun-ah,"

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau sudah bersama dengan Sungmin sekarang."

"Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya eomma."

"Kyu.."

"Sungguh!" ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan

"Terserah kau saja lah!" ujar Heechul akhirnya. "Tapi ingat! awas kalau kau sampai menyakiti Minnie!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. "Aku tahu eomma,"

"Ahh sudahlah! ayo kita lanjutkan!" ujar Leeteuk memecah kecanggungan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hyung.. hyung ingin pergi lagi ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegang kuat ujung kemeja Siwon.

"Minnie.." Siwon menunduk. menyamakan tubuh Sungmin yang tengah berdiri menahan tangis.

"Minnie kan masih rindu dengan Siwon hyung!" ujar Sungmin sebal.

"Hyung akan kembali lagi besok. mulai sekarang, Siwon hyung akan tinggal di Korea bersama Minnie." ujar Siwon sambil mengusap sayang rsurai hitam lembut Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin menmastikan.

Siwon mengangguk."Nde."

"Kalau kau ingin bersama dengan Siwon hyung, tinggal saja bersama nya." ujar Kyuhyun sinis.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun lalu menggeleng kuat. "H-hiks!" Sungmin berlari menuju Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di atas sofa. mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat bahu namja jangkung itu. "Minnie ingin tinggal bersama Kyunnie hyung!"

"Cho!" Heechul menggeram.

Kyuhyun mendesah malas lalu mengusap punggung sempit Sungmin yang masih memeluknya erat. "Nde, nde. _uljima_."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap polos Kyuhyun. "Minnie masih tinggal bersama Kyunnie hyung kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. "Nde. berhenti menangis. aku bosan di marahi eomma terus." ujar Kyuhyun sambil melirik sinis Heechul.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh lalu menghapus sisa air matanya. "Nde Kyunnie hyung!"

"Minnie, Eomma pulang dulu nde?" pamit Leeteuk sambil menghampiri Sungmin yang masih di pangkuan Kyuhyun dan mencium sayang kening Sungmin. "Baik-baik nde, jangan nakal dengan Kyuhyun hyung!" ingat Leeteuk.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mencium kedua pipi Leeteuk. "Nde eomma!"

"Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung pergi dulu nde?" pamit Siwon lalu ikut mencium kening Sungmin.

Sama seperti dengan Leeteuk, Sungmin mengangguk dan mencium pipi Siwon dan Kibum bergantian. "Nde, hati-hati nde?"

Apartemen Kyuhyun sudah sepi sekarang. meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua.

"Hei! cepat turun dari sini!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng dan semakin menyamankan dirinya. "_Shireo_!"

"Turun atau kau pulang!" ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merengut sebal lalu menurunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Ish! Kyunnie hyung!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kangin tampak sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk rapi di atas meja kerjanya. mendekati musim tender seperti ini, ia harus bekerja ekstra untuk mendapatkan tender baru nya. bahkan namja paruh baya itu tidak bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk menjemput kepulangan putra sulungnya.

Kangin melepaskan kacamata nya. ia lalu menumpuhkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya. berniat memejamkan matanya sebentar. mungkin dengan begitu rasa lelah nya berkurang.

**Tok.. tok.. tok**

**Cklek!**

Suara ketukan itu menginstrupsi niatnya untuk tidur, ia membuka sedikit matanya untuk mengintip siapa yang berani mengganggu kegiatan tidurnya. ia mendapati seorang yeoja cantik yang diketahui adalah sekertaris nya.

"_Waeyo?_"

Yeoja itu membungkuk. "Mianhae _S__anjangnim_. Cho _Sanjangnim_ ingin bertemu dengan anda."

_Hangeng?_

Kangin mengangguk. "Persilakan."

Yeoja itu mengangguk dan kembali membungkukan badannya. ia lalu beranjak dari ruangan kerja Kangin yang luas itu.

Selang beberapa detik, Hangeng dan sesosok pria tua berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kangin-ah," panggil Hankyung.

Kangin sontak berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan meja kerjanya saat mengetahui siapa yang sedang berdiri gagah di samping Hankyung. "Yeunghwan Ahjussi.." ia membungkukan badannya. memberi hormat pada pria baya itu.

Yeunghwan tersenyum. "Tidak perlu sekaku itu, Kanginnie."

"Ahh, Ahjussi, Hanggeng-ah, silakan duduk." ujar Kangin mempersilahkan.

Kedua namja itu mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Kangin menuju sofa besar yang memang di sediakan untuk tamu atau kolega-kolega penting bisnisnya.

"Seharusnya Ahjussi tidak perlu kemari jika ada keperluan penting dengan ku. aku bisa menemui Ahjussi di rumah saja.." ujar Kangin ramah.

Pria baya itu tertawa. "Tidak.. tidak. aku tidak setua itu sampai harus merepotkan mu Kangin-ah,"

Kangin tersenyum. "Lalu Yeunghwan Ahjussi, ada apa sampai repot-repot kemari?"

Yeunghwan menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Hankyung sebentar. ia kembali menatap Kangin. "Sebenarnya.."

"Hm?"

"Aku kemari untuk meminta Minnie."

Kangin terdiam sebentar lalu kembali menatap Yeunghwan. "Meminta?"

Yeunghwan mengangguk. "Aku ingin benar-benar meminta Minnie untuk cucuku, Kyuhyun."

Kangin menatap Yeunghwan tak mengerti. "Bukankah Minnie memang sudah bersama Kyuhyun. bahkan mereka tinggal bersama sekarang."

"Aku tahu. hanya saja, aku ingin meminta kepastian mu Kangin-ah," Yeunghwan menatap serius Kangin. "Aku tahu, Chullie mengatakan padaku bahwa Teukie sempat meragukan Kyuhyun kan?"

Kangin mengangguk ragu.

"Bahkan Chullie sampai menemui ku beberapa waktu lalu untuk mengundur waktu pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Minnie. untuk memastikan apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Minnie atau tidak. aku menerima, karena menurutku itu memang langkah yang paling baik. hanya saja.."

"Nde?"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan Teukie, Kangin-ah. aku paham sebagai ibu yang melahirkan Minnie, memang benar-benar sulit melepaskan begitu saja Minnie kepada Kyuhyun yang belum tentu mencintai Minnie. tapi aku mempersalahkan mu.."

Kangin mengerjab bingung. "Nde?"

"Kau menerima perjodohan ini karena mempercayai Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Minnie, atau.. karena masalah Minnie dan Siwon.. dua tahun silam?"

Tubuh Kangin sontak menegang. "Aku.. aku.."

* * *

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Maaf kalau lagi-lagi pendek.

ini aja ngetiknya numpang di laptop eomma gegara laptopku rusak T^T dan numpang wifi di sekolah buat ngepost. Mianhae nde?

takut Minggu depan gak bisa update soalnya aku try out MKKS 4 hari full T^T

Mian kalo ada typo, belum sempat ngedit.

No siders nde?

Last, Mind to review?

* * *

**Thanks To :**

**reaRelf.1 | lee sunri hyun | sissy | babychoi137 | LiveLoveKyumin | shflynie | Ristinok137 | hyuknie | .1272 | Cywelf | 5351 | cintakyumin137 | NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha | Park Heeni | chu | Vietha | AlmiraAzhari | | Cho Na Na | Tika137 | abilhikmah | NN | Phia89 | Heldamagnae | maria8 | rizkaendahagustin | minXiu | ammyikmubmik | farla 23 | bebek | Kyumin joyer | KikyWP16 | kyuminsaranghae | Park Min Gi | UnyKMHH | Cho MeiHwa | Aey raa kms | min | winecouple | Ria | Itshu | TifyTiffanyLee | Zahra Amelia | | Queenshi137 | Dan para Guest..**

**Mianhae kalo ada yang belum di sebut / kelewatan *bow***


	8. Chapter 8

Little Sweet Heart

KyuMin fanfiction

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

and Other cast.

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik para Joyersdeul :D tapi FF abal ini sepenuhnya milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, BoysxBoys, Yaoi, Pedo!Kyu Kid!Min

* * *

**.**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

"Kanginnie?"

Kangin tersentak lalu dengan cepat membuka matanya. Kenangan-kenangan buruknya yang sempat berkelana liar dalam pikirannya itu menghilang. ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. mengumpulkan kesadaran secepat itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Leeteuk memandang suaminya khawatir. "Kangin-ah? apa kau sakit?"

Kangin membuka kembali kedua matanya. "_Gwaenchana. waeyo_?"

Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri Kangin. mendudukan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan suamninya itu lalu mengusap lembut pipi Kangin. "Kenapa kau pulang lebih cepat? bukankah kau mengatakan ingin lembur?"

Kangin tersenyum lembut. "Tidak.. aku hanya lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Dimana Siwon?"

"Kau mengatakan ingin lembur. jadi aku mengatakan pada Siwon dan Kibum untuk kemari lagi besok. mereka terlihat lelah sekali."

"Apakah Siwon mengunjungi Minnie?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. ia menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Kangin. "Siwon ingin bertemu Minnie tadi. jadi aku dan Chullie mengantarnya ke apartemen Kyuhyun."

Kangin hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Apa kau masih meragukan Siwon?" tanya Leeteuk sendu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kanginnie," Leeteuk menangkup wajah Kangin agar memandangnya. "Siwon sudah tidak mencintai Minnie. percaya padaku."

Kangin memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Yeobo.."

"Siwon sudah memiliki Kibummie sekarang."

Kangin mengangguk. "Tetap saja, Teukie-ah."

"Kau bahkan sudah menghukum Siwon kan?" suara Leeteuk berubah lirih. "Apakah kau masih belum cukup dua tahun ini menghukumnya?" ujar Leeteuk sambil menunduk.

"Teukie.." Kangin memanggil lembut. "Tadi Yeunghwan Appa dan Hangeng datang padaku."

"Hemm?" Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mereka bertanya padaku,"

Leeteuk meandang penuh tanya pada Kangin. "Bertanya apa?"

"Mereka bertanya padaku apa aku menerima perjodohan ini karena kejadian Siwon dan Sungmin dua tahun silam."

Leeteuk tersentak. "Lalu kau menjawab?"

Kangin menumpuhkan punggungnya pada sofa kamarnya. "Aku tidak menjawab." jawab lirih Kangin. "A-aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa."

Leeteuk mengusap pipi Kangin. "Yeobo, sekarang aku bertanya padamu."

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya. "Nde?"

Leeteuk memandang serius Kangin. "Jujur padaku, kau menerima perjodohan ini karena apa?"

Kangin menunduk. "Ak-aku tidak tahu yeobo," Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan menuntut Leeteuk. "Aku bingung Teukie-ah." ujarnya sendu.

Tatapan tajam Leeteuk berangsur menghilang. digantikan tatapan sarat akan pengertian. "Maafkan aku, Kanginnie," lirihnya lalu memeluk bahu Kangin erat. "Aku tidak memahami posisi mu.. maafkan aku.."

Kangin balas memeluk Leeteuk. mengusap punggung namja anggun itu dengan lembut. "_Gwaenchana,_" jawabnya lalu mengecup puncak kepala istrinya

* * *

.

.

* * *

"_Kanginnie?" _

_Kangin menoleh saat mendengar suara sang istri memanggilnya. "Ya?" Kangin mendekat pada Leeteuk yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang putra bungsu nya yang sedang demam. Ia mendudukan dirinya di belakang Leeteuk. Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk mengusap lembut surai hitam putra bungsunya._

"_Apakah demam nya sudah turun?"_

_Leeteuk menggeleng. "Demam Minnie semakin tinggi." Jawabnya sendu._

_Kangin mengecup puncak kepala istrinya dari belakang. Bermaksud menenangkan istri anggunnya itu. "Gwaenchana. Minnie adalah bocah yang kuat."_

_Leeteuk mengangguk. "Bisakah kau mengambil kan termometer di dapur? Aku ingin mengganti kompres Minnie." Ujar Leeteuk._

_Kangin mengangguk lalu beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar putra bungsunya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Tak sulit untuk menemukan alat kecil itu. Karena Leeteuk sudah menyiapkannya di atas meja makan. Ia mengambilnya lalu kembali beranjak ke kamar putra bungsunya._

"_Minnie-ah."_

_Kangin mengerutkan keningnya saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari kamar Sungmin, putra bungsunya. Dan Kangin yakin sekali itu bukan suara milik Leeteuk. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Perasaan khawatir memenuhi pikirannnya. Bagaimana bila seseorang melukai Sungmin?_

"_Minnie-ah."_

_Suara itu terdengar lagi. Pintu kamar Sungmin yang sedikit membuka membuat suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. _

"_Minnie-ah, saranghae." _

_Kangin menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan kanannya yang ingin membuka kenop pintu masih menggantung. Ia mendengarnya. Itu Suara putra sulungnya, Choi Siwon. Dengan sedikit gugup, Kangin mendorong pintu coklat itu dengan perlahan._

_Kangin membulatkan matanya wajahnya berubah pucat saat melihat pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya._

_Putra sulungnya itu tengah mencium bibir mungil namja dongsaengnya sendiri yang sedang tertidur karena demam itu! Bukan hanya ciuman dari seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya. Tetapi terlebih ke ciuman seorang kekasih._

_**Tak!**_

_**PRANGG!**_

_Kangin menoleh. Leeteuk, istrinya itu juga sedang memandang objek yang sama. Tangan istrinya bergetar. Jelas sekali kalau namja anggun itu tengah dalam kaget luar biasa. Terlebih baskom air yang tengah di bawa nya itu terjatuh dan membasahi lantai._

"_Si-siwon?"_

_Putra sulungnya itu tersentak. Dengan cepat melepaskan ciuman nya pada Sungmin._

"_E-eomma? Appa?" panggil Siwon gugup denganraut wajah pucat._

_Dengan murka Kangin mengambil langkah mendekati Siwon. "CHOI SIWON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" Kangin meraih bahu Siwon kasar. Tak memperdulikan Sungmin yang baru saja terbangun dan tak tahu apa-apa itu tengah ketakutan. _

_**Plak!**_

_Kangin menampar keras pipi Siwon. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" teriak Kangin murka._

_Siwon menunduk. Ia bahkan tak memiliki keberanian sedikit pun untuk menatap wajah Appa nya yang tengah murka._

"_H-hiks! Eomma!" Sungmin menangis ketakutan. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu mengangkat lengannya. Memberi tanda pada eomma nya yang masih shock berdiri di ambang pintu itu untuk segera membawa nya dalam rengkuhan hangatnya._

"_E-eomma! Hiks.. hiks.." panggil Sungmin tergagap. Tangannya ia angkat semakin tinggi._

_Leeteuk tersentak. Wajahnya yang pias itu sudah berurai air mata. Dan dengan langkah cepat menghampiri Sungmin lalu membawa nya dalam rengkuhannya. "Minnie.." lirihnya sambil mendekap Sungmin semakin erat.  
_

_Kangin melirik sekilas Sungmin yang masih menangis ketakutan dalam pelukan istrinya. Ia lalu kembali menatap Siwon. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada namdongsaengmu Siwon-ah?" tanyannya dengan lirih. Tatapan matanya jelas menunjukan kekecewaan luar biasa._

_Siwon memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya saat telinganya itu mendapati suara Kangin yang berubah lirih. "A-appa?"_

"_Appa kecewa padamu nak.."_

_Siwon tercekat. "A-appa.."_

* * *

_.  
_

.

* * *

"Wonnie."

Siwon menoleh. menatap lembut istri manisnya. "Hm?"

"Aku lelah.." jawab Kibum sambil memejamkan matanya.

Siwon terkekeh. ia mengangkat lengan kekarnya untuk meraih kepala Kibum dengan lembut agar bersandar di bahunya. "Tidurlah.." Siwon mengusap lembut surai hitam Kibum.

"Nde~" gumam Kibum lirih.

Selang beberapa menit, suara dengkuran halus terdengar. menandakan Kibum yang sudah bersandar di bahunya sudah berkelana di alam mimpinya.

Siwon menunduk. menatap sendu pada Kibum. "Mianhae Kibummie.."

Pria jangkung itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kaca di samping kanannya. perjalanan menuju Apartemen barunya akan sedikit membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama, di karenakan jalanan Seoul yang sedang padat di malam hari ini. tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kota tinggalnya di Osaka selama dua tahun yang lalu. Kota tempatnya menjalani hukuman nya dari Kangin, Appa nya sendiri. termasuk bersama dengan namja manis yang sekarang sedang tertidur lelap di bahunya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Minnie.."

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Ting.. tong.. ting.. tong..**

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. suara bising itu jelas sekali mengganggu tidur nyamannya. ia semakin menarik selimut hangatnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga hampir puncak kepalanya. berharap dengan begitu, suara bising di luar itu tidak sampai menjamah indra pendengaranya.

**Ting.. tong.. ting.. tong**

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

**Ting.. tong.. ting.. tong**

"Ughhh!" Kyuhyun menggerang. ia menyerah. suara bising bel apartemennya itu benar-benar sukses membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata. Kyuhyun menyingkap selimutnya kasar. tak sadar bahwa kelakuannya itu membuat sosok lain yang masih terlelap nyaman di sampingnya itu terganggu.

"Eunggh.."

Kyuhyun menoleh. ia baru sadar bahwa Sungmin tidur bersamanya semalam. ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun berangsur menghilang. digantikan dengan tatapan lembutnya saat melihat sosok kecil yang masih bergumul dengan selimutnya sambil memeluk erat itu begitu terlihat polos dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan.

Bibir mungil Sungmin mendumal tak jelas. terlihat jelas sekali bahwa ia sangat terganggu oleh suara bising di luar sana, di tambah lagi erangan kesal Kyuhyun tadi. "Eungghh.."

Kyuhyun sungguh terpukau. ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan se_adorable_ ini saat sedang bangun tidur. tangannya refleks terangkat untuk mengusap lembut surai hitam Sungmin. berusaha membuat sosok kecil itu kembali terlelap nyaman.

**Ting.. tong.. ting.. tong**

"Argghh!" Kyuhyun kembali menggeram. ia menghentikan kegiatan 'mengusap rambut Sungmin' dan memilih beranjak dari kasur nya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit kasar dan cepat. dalam hati ia mengutuk siapapun yang dengan seenaknya menganggu tidur nyamannya bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraih kenop pintu dengan kasar. membukanya dengan lebar. menampilkan sosok yeoja cantik.

"Kyuhyun oppa?" sapa yeoja itu dengan riang.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Seohyun?"

"Oppa!" yeoja itu berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas pelukan yeoja itu. lengannya masih menggantung rapi di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Seohyun merengut kesal lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya! Oppa! tidak ingin mempersilahkan aku masuk dulu?" rengeknya manja.

Kyuhyun memandang Seohyun datar. "Masuklah.." sahutnya lalu memimpin langkah memasuki apatemen mewahnya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya atas sofa. mengurut keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. sedangkan Seohyun memilih duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa~" panggil Seohyun.

"Hm?"

"Temani aku, Oppa"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu menunduk menatap Seohyun. "_Eodie_?"

Seohyun mengulas senyum terbaiknya. "Berbelanja.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "_Shirreo_!"

"_Jebbal_ Oppa! kau bisa menggap ini sebagai ganti karena Oppa tidak jadi mengantarku pulang kemarin." ujar Seohyun sebal.

"Seo-ah.."

Seohyun menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun. "_Jebbal_~"

Kyuhyun menggerang pelan. "Aish! baik-baik!"

Seohyun tersenyum senang lalu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu Oppa cepatlah berganti baju!"

Kyuhyun melotot. "Sekarang? ini masih terlalu pagi Seo-ah!"

"Kalau terlalu siang tidak ada potongan harga lagi Oppa!"

"Ck!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya. berniat berganti baju. sepertinya keinginannya untuk memecahkan level-level selanjutnya game kesukaannya harus ia telan dalam-dalam.

**Cklek**

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju lemari nya untuk mengambil selembar handuk. lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Bahkan saat sedang kuliah pagi pun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mandi sepagi hari ini. ia akan lebih memilih cuci muka saja atau bahkan tidak mandi sama sekali. Ck!

"Eungghh.. E-eomma!"

Suara erangan dari sosok kecil yang masih terbaring itu menginstrupsi langkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu berbalik. mata nya menyipit saat melihat Sungmin yang berbaring tidak nyaman. bahkan peluh sudah membanjiri wajah pucat itu.

Pucat?

Kyuhyun mengambil langkah mendekati Sungmin. keningnya semakin berkerut saat kedua obsidiannya menangkap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat pucat. lengannya ia angakat untuk menyentuh wajah putih mulus yang sedikit memerah itu.

Kyuhyun semakin bruntal mendaratkan telapak tangan besarnya di wajah cantik itu saat suhu panas menjalari tangan putih pucatnya. Apa Sungmin demam?

"Oh shit!" runtukan itu terdengar saat Kyuhyun mendaratkan telapak tangannya di kening mulus Sungmin yang luar biasa panas.

Pantas pagi ini bocah manis itu tidak memabangunkannya lebih awal untuk memintanya membuatkan susu vanila kesukaannya seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Refleks Kyuhyun membawa tubuh bocah yang tengah demam itu kedalam pelukannya. mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang sendari tadi menggumakan..

"E-eomma! eomma.."

Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini terang saja panik. dengan sedikit panik Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan Sungmin di ranjang lalu berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya. dengan bruntal namja jangkung itu mengacak-acak semua benda yang berada di atas meja belajarnya untuk mencari ponsel pintarnya.

Dengan sedikit panik Kyuhyun meraih ponsel itu dan menyentuh layar sentuh ponsel itu mencari salah satu kontak. eomma Sungmin. hanya ada nama itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tak sabaran sambil menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

"Ahh! Ahjumma!"

_Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terkesan panik. "Ada apa Kyuhyun? apa yang terjadi?"_

"Sungmin ahjumma, Sungmin.." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih menggeliat tidak nyaman di atas ranjangnya.

_"Minnie? ada apa dengan Minnie?" Leeteuk ikut berseru panik._

"Sungmin demam Ahjumma.."

_"Mwo? bagaimana bisa?"_

"Aku tidak tahu Ahjumma. bisakah Ahjumma kemari? Sungmin terus memanggil Ahjumma."

_Leeteuk mengangguk. "Tentu. Ahh ya Kyu, bisakah kau mengomperes kening Sungmin sambil menunggu Ahjumma?"_

"Tentu saja Ahjumma."

_"Tunggu Ahjumma. sebentar lagi Ajumma akan kesana."_

"Nde~"

**Cklik!**

Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan sepihak lalu dengan kasar menghempaskan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja belajarnya. pemuda penyuka game Strarcraft itu lalu dengan cepat beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti Sungmin yang terus saja menggigil ke dapur.

Dengan cekatan, pemuda tampan itu mengambil sebuah baskom. mengisinya dengan air, dan mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang berada di lemari kecil di dekat dapur. dan dengan cepat pula ia kembali ke kamarnya, mengabaikan tatapan heran yang Seohyun layangkan padanya.

"Oppa? _waeyo_?" tanya Seohyun sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

"Sungmin sakit. aku tidak akan menemanimu hari ini. pergilah sendiri." jawab Kyuhyun lalu dengan sigap membuka pintu kamarnya. meletakan baskom yang berisi air itu di atas meja nakasnya. merendam handuk yang sebelumnya kering itu hingga basah. memerasnya sebentar agar air tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Kyuhyun meletakan handuk kecil basah itu di atas kening Sungmin menekannya sebentar lalu beralih mengeratkan selimut pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Ssshhh~ eomma.. hiks.. eomma.."

Bahkan sekarang bocah itu menangis tergugu memanggil eommanya.

Kyuhyun mengusap kening itu sebentar. "Ssshh.. tenanglah Ming.. eomma mu akan tiba sebentar lagi." ujarnya menenangkan lalu kembali menyeka keringat Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"Oppa~!"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan.

"Oppaaaa~!" rengek Seohyun lagi. "Ayo kita berbelanja!"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sebentar. berusaha menetralisasikan kekesalannya yang sebentar lagi akan meluap. bisa-bisa nya yeoja itu masih memintanya untuk menemaninya berbelanja saat melihat keadaan Sungmin seperti ini.

"Lain kali Seo-ah." jawab Kyuhyun selembut mungkin. ia tidak ingin sampai kelepasan dan menyakiti yeoja itu.

"Oppa! bocah itu hanya demam! acara berbelanja ku lebih penting!" ujar Yeoja itu kesal.

Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun. "Seohyun! kau!" Kyuhyun mendelik marah pada Seohyun.

Seohyun kehilangan nyalinya saat melihat amarah Kyuhyun. yeoja itu bercicit ketakutan "Op-ppa."

"Pergi." ujar Kyuhyun lirih. "Aku akan menemanimu berbelanja. tapi tidak sekarang."

Tanpa komando, yeoja cantik itu segera berdiri dan beranjak cepat meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

**Blam!**

"Eomma.. hiks.. hiks.. Si-siwon hyung.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. keningnya berkerut. _Siwon hyung? kenapa harus siwon hyung?  
_

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Aish! saya kecepetan yak update nya? -_- Mianhae..  
salahkan Echak/? temen saya yang menjanjikan WS jika saya update hari ini #plak *lirik Echak* :D  
jadi waktu istirahat saya yang seharusnya saya buat tidur jadi di buat ngetik -_-

Kali ini saya serius. saya enggak akan update minggu depan. pen fokus Try out -_-

Saya ngasih flashback nya pelan-pelan aja ya? yang penting jelas kan? flashback nya yang di tulis miring!

Yang kemarin penasaran, sekarang udah enggak kan? :D

Karena saya udah update cepet, Review! review! :D No siders, oke?

**MIAN FOR TYPOS! Mian juga kalo pendek :) **

Last, Mind to review?

* * *

**Thanks To :**

**5351 | kyumin | min | Kikkurone | 1307 | TiffyTiffanyLee | cho-love-94 | Kyumin joyer | snow-drop-1272 | aryaahee | minnie kyumin | Park Heeni | bebek | LiveLoveKyumin | fitriKyuMin | hye jin park | Rearelf | Tika137 | manize83 | Ega EXOkpopers | sissy | babychoi137 | cintakyumin137 | Tika | lee sunri hyun | Cho Na Na | KikyWP16 | winecouple | may-moon-581 | abilhikmah | NN | KobayashiAde | evil vs bunny | unyKMHH | Kyumin pu | Cho MeiHwa | keykyu | Ristinok137 | Lilin Sarang Kyumin | Almira Azhari | Ria | farla 23 | Phia89 | gorjazsimba | whey.k | shflynie | Maximumelf | sycarp | ayyu-annisa-1 | Dan para Guest..  
**

**Jeongmhal Ghamsahamida :) **

**Maaf kalau ada yang belum di sebut / kelewatan / salah penulisan pen name nya ^^**

**Yang pen name nya ada 'titik' dan 'angka' nya, saya ganti dengan 'strip' biar bisa muncul. Mianhae..**


	9. Chapter 9

**~* Little Sweet Heart *~**

**KyuMin fanfiction**

**©AlisyaRamadhani**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo(s), abal-abal, BL, Yaoi, BoysxBoys!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan santai di koridor lenggang kampus nya. Perasaannya kalut saat ini, di sisi lain ia sedang khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin dan di sisi lain ia mencoba tidak menghiraukan bocah manis itu. Kyuhyun menghela napas akhirnya. Memikirkan Sungmin yang sekarang berada di rumah -calon- menantu nya hanya membuat _mood_ nya bertambah buruk saja.

Kyuhyun masih melangkah dengan anggunnya. Bahkan beberapa yeoja terihat sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri Popularitas Kyuhyun di _Kyunghee University_ ini, salahkan wajahnya yang -kelewatan tampan- dan Prestasi nya tidak bisa di anggap sebelah mata. Oh ayolah! Kyuhyun adalah satu-satu nya namja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang bahkan sudah menginjak bangku kuliah. Bukankah itu hebat?

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Sedikit mengernyitkan kening nya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kyuhyun berdecak malas saat mengetahui siapa dua sosok itu.

"Yak Kyu! Kau meninggalkan kami!"

Kyuhyun melengos. "Kapan aku meninggalkanmu hyung?" tanya nya malas sambil melanjutkan langkah nya.

Ryeowook melotot garang. "Hah? Kapan? Kau meminta kami menunggu mu untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama! Aku dan Yesung hyung sudah menunggu lama di tempat parkir, dan kau.." Ryeowook mengambil napas. "Malah dengan seenaknya meninggalkan kami begitu saja!"

Kyuhyun berdecak. Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki teman sekaligus hyung se-cerewet ini. "Kau berlebihan hyung!" jawabnya malas lalu melangkah semakin cepat meninggalkan keduanya.

"Yak!" Ryeowook sudah akan berteriak dan mengejar Kyuhyun jika saja lengan kanannya tidak di cengkram oleh sesorang. "Waeyo Yesung hyung? Aku harus mengejar Kyuhyun."

Yesung menggeleng. "Jangan. Apa kau tidak melihat wajah murung nya, huh?"

Ryeowook terdiam lalu menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Sepertinya bocah itu sedang ada masalah.."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. "Ahh~ Sudahlah Hyung, _Kajja_!" Ryeowook segera menarik lengan Yesung udah kembali melangkah.

"Kyuhyun pasti bisa menyelsaikan masalahnya sendiri." ujar Ryeowook sembari sedikit melirik Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti lalu mendesah. "Ahh~ bocah itu! _Kajja!"_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Siwon mengurut lelah kening nya. Pekerjaannya hari ini sungguh banyak dan melelahkan. Mulai dari semalam ia berlari panik dan kalap saat mendengar Sungmin yang sedang sakit, lalu pagi tadi ada Meeting mendadak yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan sebagai Wakil Direktur baru di perusahaan keluarganya, dan sekarang ia harus ke pulau Jeju untuk menyelsaikan proyek di sana.

Siwon mengerjab. Ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali meskipun duduk di pesawat kelas atas selama dua jam. Menurut pengalamannya, ia baru akan mendarat di pulau Jeju sekitar satu jam lagi, itu bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya tidur sejenak. Tapi sepertinya namja tampan itu tidak memanfaat kan sisa waktunya untuk tidur, ia lebih memilih sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

**From : Kibummie Chagiya**

**Wonnie, apakah kau sudah tiba?**

Siwon terkekeh. Jemari-jemari lentiknya mulai sibuk menari-nari di atas ponsel layar sentuh itu.

**To : Kibummie Chagiya**

**Belum, mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi, apa kau sudah makan? Aku sangat merindukanmu..**

Siwon meletakan ponsel nya di atas meja yang tersedia di kabin VVIP itu. Sambil menunggu balasan dari Kibum, Siwon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kecil di samping kanannya. Siwon memejamkan matanya. Kenangan itu mulai menguasai pikirannya.

.

_"Siwonnie?"_

_Siwon masih tidak bergeming. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya. _

_"Siwon-ah?" Nada bicara Kangin mulai melembut. Ia bahkan menatap lembut putra sulungnya. "Katakan pada Appa, nak. Apa kau mencintai Minnie?"_

_Siwon memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang Appa dengan sendu._

_"Jawab dengan jujur, nak."_

_Siwon mengangguk ragu. "N-nde Ap-ppa."_

_Kangib memejamkan matanya sesaat. Berusaha meredamkan amarahnya yang rasanya sudah di ujung batas. Bagaimana pun Siwon masih dalam tanggung jawabnya. Semua yang di lakukan putra Sulung nya itu adalah tanggung jawabnya, termasuk.. perasaan tidak wajar itu._

_"Siwon-ah," panggil Kangin lirih masih dengan memjamkan matanya._

_"Nde?" Siwon menatap Kangin takut._

_"Apa kau tahu kalau itu salah?"_

_"N-nde Appa.."_

_Kangin membuka matanya. Menatap Siwon penuh luka. "Appa tidak pernah mengajarkan mu menjadi seseorang kurang ajar seperti Siwon-ah. Sungminnie adalah namdongsaeng satu-satu nya, yang harus kau lindungi.. tapi.. bukan seperti ini nak.."_

_Leeteuk yang sendari tadi diam di samping hanya menangis tergugu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa putra-putranya akan terjebak dengan perasaan rumit seperti ini._

_Setitik air mata mulai menetes di wajah namja tampan itu. Ia tahu perasaannya ini salah.. tapi kenapa harus sesakit ini. Namja tampan itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dada bidang nya dan meremasnya kuat. Kenapa semuanya harus begini? Siwon mengumpat dalam tangisnya. Kenapa seolah-olah tuhan bahkan tidak membiarkannya bahagia? Ia terlalu mencintai Sungmin.. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa bocah manis dan lugu itu?_

_"Mi-mianhae.."_

_Leeteuk menggeleng dalam tangisnya. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri dan beringsut mendekati putra sulungnya. Mendekap tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan kuat. Masih dengan tangisnya, Leeteuk bergumam. "Ma-afkan eomma, sayang. Seandainya eomma lebih memperhatikan mu.. tidak akan seperti ini.. hiks.."_

_Siwon balas mendekap erat namja paruh baya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "Tidak eomma.. ini salahku.. hiks.. maafkan aku. Aku terlalu mencintai Sungmin."  
_

_Kangin kembali memejamkan matanya. Ya tuhan.. ini sulit sekali. Tapi bagaimana pun, demi kebahagiaan keluarganya kelak, Kangin harus tegas. Kangin membuka mata nya. Menghapus lelehan kecil di matanya itu dengan kasar. _

_"Siwon.. yeobo.."_

_Kedua namja berbeda umur yang masih saling berpelukan itu sedikit berjengit kaget. Lalu dengan perlahan mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan sama-sama menatap sang kepala keluarga. _

_Kangin menatap tegas Siwon. "Maafkan Appa, nak.."_

_"Appa?"_

_"K-kau akan tinggal di Jepang mulai minggu depan.." Kangin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Terlalu lama di sini hanya akan membuatnya goyah dan menarik kembali keputusannya. Mengabaikan raungan putra sulungnya, Kangin melangkah cepat menuju tangga mewah mansionnya._

_"Appa! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Minnie.. hiks.. Appa!" Siwon terus meraung, tanpa memperdulikan Leeteuk yang saat ini sedang memeluknya erat._

_"Hiks.. Siwon-ah.. hiks.." Melihat keadaan putra nya yang seperti ini, sebagai orang yang melahirkan Siwon, Leeteuk ikut terisak hebat. Seakan dapat merasakan betapa hancurnya putra sulungnya sekarang.. ya tuhan.._

_"APPA!"_

_._

**Ting!**

Dengan cepat Siwon membuka matanya. Kenangan buruk yang sebelumnya berkelana liar dalam pikirannya itu mendadak langsung mehilang dan mengembalikan kesadarannya saat suara ponsel nya bergetar.

Siwon meraih ponselnya.

**From : Kibummie Chagiya **

**Aku sudah makan. Bagaimana denganmu?  
Aku juga sangat merindukanmu.. cepatlah kembali^^**

Siwon mengulas senyum lembutnya.

**To : Kibummie Chagiya**

**Sudah. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul nanti malam. Saranghae^^**

"Tuan.."

Siwon menoleh.

"Maafkan saya.. tetepi saat pesawat masih _take off_, tidak dianjurkan menggunakan ponsel."

"Ahh maafkan saya." Siwon lalu kembali menyimpan ponselnya di dalam tas nya.

Pragmugari yeoja itu tersenyum. "Silahkan kembali menikmati perjalan.." ujarnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Siwon menyenderkan tubuh lelah nya di sandaran kursi pesawat. Mungkin saat ini yang terbaik adalah beristirahat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Oppa!"

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit matanya malas, lalu berdecak sebal saat melihat Seohyun yang sedang berjalan menghampiri nya.

"Oppa!"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi berbaring nya. Kyuhyun sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya. Berbaring di kursi taman kampusnya yang cukup kecil itu membuat nya lelah. "Ck! _waeyo?_"

"Oppa masih marah denganku ya?" tanyanya setengah merengek sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." jawab nya singkat setengah mencibir.

"Oppa!" Panggil Seohyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit risih sebenarnya. Tapi ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Seohyun sekarang. "Hm?"

"Apakah bocah menyebalkan itu masih tinggal di apartemen mu oppa?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Bocah menyebalkan?"

"Sungmin atau siapa itu.."

"Ahh~" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Tentu saja."

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa harus di apartemen mu Oppa?"

"Tentu saja! karena dia sepupu ku!"

Seohyun melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun dan menatap sebal Kyuhyun. "Dia bukan sepupu mu Oppa!"

"Huh?"

"Menurutku dia bukan sepupu mu.. Cara pandang mu berbeda.. bukan seperti Sepupu atau siapalah, katakan dengan jujur padaku Oppa.." Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun penuh intimidasi. "Sebenarnya dia siapa?"

Kyuhyun panik. "D-dia.."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Eomma~" Sungmin menatap kesal pada Leeteuk yang masih tampak sibuk memeras handuk kecil di sebuah baskom untuk mengompresnya.

"Hmm?" Leeteuk kembali memeras handuk itu sekali lagi lalu di angkatnya dan meletakannya di kening Sungmin.

"Minnie ingin pulang!"

Leeteuk menghela napas. "Bukankah Minnie sudah pulang Chagi?" Tanyanya sambil membenarkan handuk kecil yang sedikit miring karena Sungmin berteriak barusan.

"Minnie ingin bertemu Kyunnie hyung eomma~" rengek Sungmin sambil mengusap matanya yang panas karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Setelah panasmu turun, Eomma akan mengantarmu kembali ke Apartemen Kyuhyun hyung."

"_Shirreo_!" Sungmin menggeleng kuat. "Minnie ingin sekarang!"

Leeteuk mengusap surai hitam putranya sayang, berusaha memberi pengertian pada Sungmin. "Kyuhyun hyung sedang Kuliah chagi, Minnie ke Apartemennya sekarang pun percuma, Kyuhyun hyung tidak di rumah sekarang."

Mata besar Sungmin membulat kaget. "Benarkah eomma?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Hm!"

"Tapi Eomma janji akan mengantar Minnie kan?"

"Tentu sayang, sekarang Minnie makan nde?"

"Tidak mau!" Sungmin berbalik berbaring memunggungi Leeteuk. "Minnie tidak lapar eomma~"

Leeteuk meraih bahu Sungmin dan menariknya lembut. Mencoba merayu Sungmin dengan tatapan memelasnya. "Minnie tidak sayang eomma?"

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat kaget. Tidak terima dengan pernyataan Leeteuk berusan. Lalu ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya yang mebuat handuk kecil yang semula di kening nya mnejadi terjatuh, dan memeluk leher Leeteuk erat. "Minnie sayang eomma kok!"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu Minnie makan nde? Sedikit saja.."

Dengan sedikit tidak terima, Sungmin mengangguk ragu. "Sedikit saja, nde?"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan meraih nampan di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang Sungmin. Mengambil mangkok bubur dari sana dan mulai menyuapi Sungmin dengan telaten.

Leeteuk menyuapkan sendok bubur terakhir ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Meletakan mangkok kecil yang sudah kosong itu ke atas nampan dan meraih gelas susu Vanila Sungmin lalu membantu putra kecilnya itu meneguk susu manis itu hingga tak tersisa.

"Cha~ Minnie tidur nde?" ujar Leeteuk setelah meletakan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong itu di atas nampan.

Sungmin mengangguk dan sedikit mengucek matanya. Kedua lengan putih kecil nya meraih boneka kelinci dan mendekapnya erat. "Nde~ eomma. Hoamm." ujarnya setengah menguap.

"Jaljja Chagi," Leeteuk mengecup kening Sungmin sayang dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sungmin sambil membawa nampan dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Lalu menutup pintu bercat Merah Muda itu dengan pelan.

* * *

.

**.**

* * *

**Cklek!**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Setelah melawan ego nya dan menghiraukan ejekan Eomma nya, demi rasa khawatirnya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang berukuran sedang itu. Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk mengusap surai hitam Sungmin.

_Kenapa bocah ini cantik sekali?_

Sungmin sedikit menggeliat saat merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, bocah berusia delapan tahun itu membuka kedua matanya dan menguceknya sebentar. "Eunggh.. Kyunnie hyung?"

Sungmin melonjak senang lalu refleks bangun dan memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun.

"Hei.. kau masih sakit.."

"Biar saja.." Sungmin semakin erat memeluk leher Kyuhyun. "Minnie kangen sekali dengan Kyunnie hyung. Kenapa Kyunnie hyung baru menjenguk Minnie sekarang? Kyunnie hyung tidak menyayangi Minnie? Minnie menyayangi Kyunnie hyung!" celoteh Sungmin panjang lebar masih dengan memeluk Kyuhyun.

**Deg.. deg.. deg..**

_'Oh Tuhan!'_

_.  
_

Tanpa di sadari kedua nya, ada sosok yang sedang memperhatikan nya dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh luka di balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

_"Minnie sangat menyayangi Hyung!"_

Sosok itu memejamkan matanya. Ini terlalu sakit..

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Maaf kalau lama ya?

Mian for Typos juga!

RnR?


	10. Chapter 10

**~* Little Sweet Heart *~**

**KyuMin fanfiction**

**AlisyaRamadhani**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, BL, Yaoi, BoysxBoys**

**.**

**DONT LIKE! DONT READ!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun menumpuhkan kepala nya di lengan kanannya. Menatap bocah kecil manis yang sedang sakit itu sembari terkekeh kecil. "Hm?"

Sungmin mengerjab sebentar lalu merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi terlentang. "Minnie bosan hyung." Bocah manis itu masih mengerjab polos sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda. Pilihannya sendiri tentunya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ayo bermain!" ujar Sungmin semangat lalu segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Tidak-tidak! Kau masih sakit!" Kyuhyun menarik bahu mungil itu agar kembali berbaring dan mendekapnya erat. "Tidur saja.."

"Hyung! Sesak!" Sungmin memukul-mukul lengan pemuda tampan itu. Seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk melonggarkan pelukannya.

Sembari tersenyum canggung, Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku.."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Minnie tidak mengantuk hyung, sejak kemarin Minnie tidur terus sih." Adu bocah kecil itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tidur terus?"

"Heumm!" Sungmin mengangguk imut. "Hyung.." panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Minnie ingin bercerita saja boleh?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk memikirkan perbincangannya dengan Seohyun tadi siang. Tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang mulai bercerita.

.

"_D-dia.." _

"_Tunangan mu Oppa?" tanya Yeoja itu langsung._

_Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan yeoja itu yang tepat sekali. Kedua mata Kyuhun mengerjab. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap._

_Yeoja itu tersenyum kecil. "Heechul Ahjumma mengunjungi ku setelah kau mengusirku kemarin. Beliau sudah menceritakan semuannya padaku Oppa.." _

_Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak memberi tanggapan apapun. Hanya sedikit bergerak untuk menyamankan duduknya._

_Seohyun menyenderkan tubuh langsingnya di kursi taman. "Bolehkah aku bertanya Oppa?"_

"_Hmm.."_

_Seohyun terdiam sebentar lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Apa kau mencintai nya?"_

_Kyuhyun masih terdiam._

"_Katakan sejujurnya Oppa.. Aku tak ingin kau mendapatkan orang yang salah untuk menggantikan Vic eonni.." sahut Yeoja itu lembut._

_Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya bingung. "Aku tidak tahu Seo-ah."_

_Seohyun tergelak. "Kau bagaimana sih Oppa? Pantas saja Vic eonni meninggalkanmu dulu.." ujarnya –sedikit- sinis._

_Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Itu tidak ada hubugannya Seohyun.. Victoria meninggalkanku murni bukan karena kesalahanku, jangan kau sangkut-pautkan dengan masalah ini."_

"_Dia tidak benar-benar meninggalkanmu, kau tahu?"_

_Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menoleh dan menatap yeoja cantik itu bingung. "Maksudmu?"_

"_Sebelum Vic eonni meningalkanmu, ia datang padaku." Seohyun menegadahkan kepalanya. "Ia menitipkanmu padaku. Dan bercerita padaku tentang alasan kenapa ia pergi meninggalkanmu.."_

_Kyuhyun sedikit menegang. Tiba-tiba saja kilasan memori tentang kebersamaannya dengan yeoja cantik bernama Victoria itu memenuhi pikirannya. Namja penyuka game starcraft itu mengangkat lengan kanannya dan mengurut pelipisnya. "Bisakah kau menceritakannya?"_

_Seohyun mengangguk. "Tentu. Vic eonni mendatangi ku sehari setelah Yeunghwan Halabeoji menemuinya. Ia terpaksa meninggalkanmu Oppa.. Yeunghwan Halabeoji sudah mengatakan padanya perihal rencana pertunanganmu dengan salah satu sahabat sekaligus kolega bisnisnya. Yeunghwan Halabeoji memintanya untuk meninggalkanmu.."_

_Seohyun terdiam sebentar lalu sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam mematung._

"_..Ia menangis padaku. Memintaku untuk menjagamu sampai waktu perjodohan itu tiba. Memintaku untuk menjauhkanmu dari sifat Play-boy mu itu.." Seohyun tertawa sendu. "Padahal aku masih bocah saat itu. Tau apa aku tentangmu?"_

_Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ya tuhan.. ia merasa jahat sekali sekarang. Ia ingat betul saat itu ia memaki-maki yeoja mungil itu dengan tuding-tudingan tidak masuk akal. Bahkan saat yeoja itu menangis keras dan memintanya untuk mendengarkan alasannya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak gentar dan malah meninggalkan yeoja cantik bernama Victoria itu di taman sendirian. Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Ia sudah terlalu kecewa karena yeoja itu yang –menurutnya- memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama satu tahun itu sepihak. Yang membuat perasaannya pada yeoja itu luntur sepenuhnya. Ia sekarang sudah tak menyimpan perasaan apapun terhadap yeoja itu atau entahlah.._

"_Kenapa Vic harus memenuhi permintaan Halabeoji, huh?"_

"_Tentu saja karena Vic eonni ingin yang terbaik untukmu Oppa! Vic eonni mengatakan padaku jika Yeunghwan Halabeoji tidak mungkin mengambil keputusan begitu saja. Ia berpikir bahwa keputusan Yeunhwan Halabeoji adalah yang terbaik untukmu! Maka dari itu Vic eonni rela meninggalkanmu." Seohyun mengambil napas sebentar. "Lalu Oppa.. apa kau masih ingin mengecewakan pengorbanan Vic eonni, huh?"_

_Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"_

"_Kau dan Sungmin, bukankah kalian saling mencintai?"_

_Kyuhyun memandang tajam Seohyun. "Jangan bercanda! Sungmin masih terlalu kecil.. mana mungkin ia mengerti dengan perasaannya! Bahkan aku ragu ia mengerti apa itu cinta.." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. Ia kembali teringat saat Sungmin mengigau semalam. Bahkan bocah itu tidak menyebut namanya sama sekali._

"_Lalu menurutmu Sungmin mencintai Siwon, huh?" Seohyun terkekeh. "Bukankah itu lebih tidak masuk akal?"_

"_Menurutku Sungmin hanya terbawa suasana Oppa.. Ia yang sejak kecil selalu bersama dan di manjakan oleh hyung satu-satu nya itu menjadi bergantung pada Siwon. Dan dari pengamatan ku beberapa waktu lalu saat kita bertemu di Restaurant, Sungmin mencintaimu oppa.. kau ingat? Bahkan ia sampai terluka seperti itu.." Seohyun kembali terkekeh._

_Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Mencoba memikirkan ucapan Seohyun. Apa benar bocah manis itu mencintaimu?_

"_Benar sekali!" sahut yeoja itu seakan tahu apa yang tengah dipirkirkan Kyuhyun saat ini. _

_Kyuhyun mengerjab. "Hah?" _

"_Hehehe.."_

"_Jadi ini alasanmu selama ini selalu menempel padaku?" ujar Kyuhyun sinis. "Menjaga? Mengamatiku? Ck.."_

_Seohyun tertawa. "Hehe.. begitulah.. apa kau merasa terganggu?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Maafkan aku." Yeoja itu tersenyum manis. "Sekarang tinggal memantapkan perasaanmu saja Oppa.. bagaimana? Apa kau mencintai Sungmin?"_

"_Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu Seo-ah!" jawab Kyuhyun jengkel._

"_Bukankah Sungmin sakit sekarang? Bagaimana kalau kau menjenguknya?"_

"_Tidak-tidak!"_

"_Waeyo? Bukankah ini bisa membantumu menentukan perasaan kalian?"_

"_Aku..aku.."_

"_Ck! Tidak usah gengsi Oppa!" cibir Seohyun. Yeoja cantik itu lalu beranjak berdiri. "Sudahlah Oppa, aku harus pergi.." yeoja itu melirik jam tangan merah muda yang melingkar rapi di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Potongan harga akan habis sebentar lagi.. aku pergi dulu nde, hwaiting!" ujar yeoja itu sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya membentuk posture semangat dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam._

_Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar lalu meraih tas nya dan segera berlalu dari taman yang sepi itu. Mungkin tidak ada salah nya melakukan saran Seohyun._

_'Mianhae.. Vic-ah.. selamat tinggal..'_

_._

"Hyung!"

"Hyuuuuungggg! Kyunnieee hyungg!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara melengking Sungmin menyapa indra pendengarnya. "Aish! Apasih?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Lalu memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "_Nappeun_! Kyunnie hyung tidak mendengarkan cerita Minnie kan?"

"Aku mendengarkan kok!" ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Tidak! Kyunnie hyung melamun!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Baik-baik. Maafkan aku, aku memang tidak mendengarkanmu tadi." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bisakah kau mengulanginya?"

"Ish! Baik-baik! Kali ini dengarkan nde?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Minnie kemarin bermimpi hyung." ujar Sungmin memulai lagi ceritanya.

"Hm.. lalu?"

"Minnie bermimpi menjadi _princess-_nya Kyunnie hyung, hehehe." sahut Sungmin sembari tersenyum malu.

"Princess?"

"Heumm." Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi.. tapi.. ada pangeran jahat juga hyung!" Kedua mata Sungmin membulat lucu. "Pangeran jahat itu bertengkar dengan Kyunnie hyung! Ciat.. ciat.." Sungmin bercerita heboh. "Tapi akhirnya Kyunnie hyung yang menang!" ujar Sungmin sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan tertawa senang.

Kyuhyun tergelak lalu tertawa. "Tentu saja aku yang menang! Hahaha.."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menguap lebar. "Hyung, Minnie mengantuk." Ujar Sungmin sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk dada Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"Tidurlah kalau begitu.." Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya lalu mengusap surai hitam Sungmin.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Minnie ingin pulang bersama Kyunnie hyung." Ujar bocah itu sembari melesakkan kepala nya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie hyung akan tidur disini dan pulang besok bersama Minnie kan?"

"Hmm.. tidurlah.. tubuhmu masih demam.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening bocah mungil itu sebentar.

Selang beberapa menit, Sungmin sudah berkelan ke dalam mimpinya. Kyuhyun memang tidak tidur sendari tadi, namja tampan itu hanya sibuk memandangi Sungmin yang sudah terlelap di alam mimpi itu.

**Deg.. deg.. deg..**

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya ternyata.." ujarnya sembari terkekeh lalu mengecup kening itu sekali lagi. Mendekapnya semakin erat dan ikut menyusul ke alam mimpi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Siwon mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di Balkon utama Mansion itu. Namja itu memejamkan matanya. Bahkan rasa lelah nya hari ini pun masih belum bisa di bandingkan dengan rasa sakit hatinya.

.

"_Hyung~"_

"_Nde?"_

_Bocah itu mengerjab polos. "Kenapa Wonnie hyung mengajak Minnie ke taman?" tanya bocah itu penasaran._

_Siwon tersenyum lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sungmin dan mengacak sayang surai hitam namja kecil itu. "Kenapa? Minnie tidak senang?"_

"_Minnie senang kok!"_

"_Lalu kenapa bertanya, hm?"_

"_Tidak.. tidak jadi, hehehe.."_

_Siwon terkekeh lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam gendongannya. Ia lalu berjalan ke salah satu kursi yang berada di taman dan mendudukan dirinya di sana masih dengan Sungmin dalam pangkuannya. "Minnie?"_

_Sungmin yang masih sibuk meneguk susu vanila nya mengangkat wajahnya. "Nde, hyung?"_

_"Minnie mau berjanji satu hal?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk._

"_Wonnie hyung harus pergi sebentar.. mau kah Minnie menunggu hyung?"_

_Kedua mata Sungmin membulat kaget. "Eh? Kemana?"_

"_Nanti Minnie pasti mengerti.. jadi Minnie mau berjanji?" Siwon mengangkat jari kelingking tangan kanannya. Lalu Sungmin ikut menautkan jari kelingking mungilnya._

"_Yaksok?"_

"_Yaksok!"_

_Siwon tersenyum lalu kembali mengacak lembut surai hitam Sungmin._

"_Hyung?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Tadi malam Minnie bermimpi.."_

"_Bermimpi apa?"_

"_Bertemu dengan pangeran tampan.. hehehe.."_

"_Pangeran tampan?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk. "Namanya.. eungghh.. yu.. kkyuu.. siapa ya? Minnie lupa.. hehehe."_

_._

"Siwon-ah?"

Siwon menoleh. Lalu berdiri dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya menyambut sang Appa.

Kangin tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri putra sulungnya dan memeluknya hangat. "Bagaimana kabarmu, hm? Maafkan Appa tidak bisa menjemputmu di Bandara.."

Siwon balas memeluk Kangin. "_Gwaenchana_. Kabar Appa bagaimana?"

Kangin mengangguk. "Hah, seperti yang kau lihat, Appa bertambah tua sekarang. Hahaha."

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kangin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengajak Siwon untuk kembali duduk . "Siwon-ah?"

"Nde?"

"Maafkan Appa.. tapi bolehkah Appa bertanya satu hal?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Tentu Appa.."

Kangin terdiam sebentar. Lalu mulai bertanya hati-hati. "Apakah kau masih memiliki perasaan pada Minnie?"

Siwon menunduk. Apakah ia harus benar-benar berkata jujur pada Kangin?

"Jawab nak.."

Siwon mengangguk ragu.

Kangin menghela napas. "Apa kau tak mencintai Kibum?"

"Aku mencintainya Appa.. sangat.. hanya saja.."

"Kau masih mencintai Minnie? Begitu?" tanya Kangin langsung.

Siwon kembali mengangguk. "Nde Appa.."

Kangin mengurut kening nya perlahan. "Kau tidak bisa seperti nak."

Siwon mengangguk lagi. "Aku mengerti Appa, tapi.."

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal pada Appa?" ujar Kangin memotong ucapan Siwon.

"N-nde."

"Lupakan Minnie. Minnie sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah. Kibummie lah masa depan mu, cobalah bersikap dewasa. Cintai Kibum dengan sepenuh hatimu. Kau mau kan?"

Siwon menggingit bibir bawahnya. "Ak-akan ku coba Appa."

Kangin tersenyum lembut lalu beranjak mendekati Siwon. Memeluk putra sulungnya sekilas dan menepuk bahunya. "Kau pasti bisa," ujarnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon tak menjawab apapun. Namja tampan itu masih terdiam dan menunduk.

.

_"Apa kau mencintai hyung, Minnie-ah?"_

_"Eungghh, Minnie menyayangi Wonnie hyung! Tapi Minnie lebih mencintai pangeran Minnie, hehehe.."_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah 4 bulan Sungmin tinggal di Apartemen Kyuhyun. Tentu saja kini Kyuhyun sudah tidak sedingin dulu pada Sungmin. Bahkan sekarang namja penyuka game itu sudah terbiasa dengan sifat keras kepala dan manja Sungmin. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Ming, apa yang ingin kita lakukan disini, huh!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Kedua matanya masih sibuk menyusuri sekelilingnya. Tempat yang sangat luas dan ramai. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Minnie kan ingin melihat Bunny, hyung!" jawab Sungmin sambil ikut memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Kyuhyun melongos kesal. "Iya. Tapi tidak perlu ke Kebun Binatang kan!"

"Kata Hyukkie, di Kebun Binatang ada banyaaaakkk.." Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya. "..Sekali Bunny! Minnie kan ingin melihat!" Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya. Topi kelinci berwarna merah muda dengan ornamen kelinci putih kecil di atas kepalanya semakin menambah kesan imutnya.

"Yak! Yak! berhenti melalukan Aegyo di depanku!"

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengerjab bingung sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala cantiknya.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mengumpat. "Baik-baik! _Kajja_!"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun segera menggendongnya.

Kyuhyun menggerang. Tetapi namja tampan itu tidak menolak. Ia tetap membuka tangannya dan membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam gendongannya.

"_Kajjaaaa_~"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hyung, itu namanya apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk hewan berkaki empat dengan tanduk indahnya dari balik jeruji besi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Sungmin. "Itu Rusa." jawab Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan posisi gendongannya yang sedikit merosot karena Sungmin yang terus bergerak.

"Kalau itu hyung?"

"Itu Panda."

"Panda? Wahhh~ Panda imut sekali seperti ! Minnie suka!"

Sungmin bertepuk heboh lalu tertawa senang. Yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Hyung-hyung! Itu apa?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. "Ahh.. itu Harimau. Kau tak tahu? Apa _Seosaengnim_-mu tidak mengajarimu? Ck! Bodoh sekali.." cibir Kyuhyun.

"Minnie tahu kok! Tapi Minnie lupa!" Jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Eh tapi hyung, kenapa Harimau mirip dengan hewan peliharaan eomma di rumah ya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Hah?"

"Iya hyung! Wajahnya mirip, hyung!"

"Kucing?"

"Iyaaa! Wah.. Kyunnie hyung pintar!"

Kyuhyun tergelak. Lengan kanannya refleks ia angkat untuk mengamit hidung mungil Sungmin gemas.

"Ya! Hyung!"

"_Waeyo_? kenapa kau Bodoh sekali, sih?" Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ish! _Nappeun_!" sahut Sungmin sembari mencebik.

"Jangan mencebik seperti ini, kau jelek sekali, eoh?" cibir Kyuhyun. "Hei, apa kau tak lapar?"

"Minnie lapar!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk. "Tapi Minnie ingin Ice Cream, hyuungg~" rengek Sungmin sambil menunjuk box Ice Cream yang merada agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kursi taman yang tersedia di Kebun Binatang itu dan menurunkan Sungmin dari gendongannya. "Kau di sini saja bagaimana? Biar aku saja yang beli."

"Minnie sendiri di sini?"

"Ck!" Kyuhyun mengumpat. "Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah.. jangan lama-lama nde?"

"Kau jangan kemana-mana! Tunggu aku di sini sampai kembali, _arrachi_?"

"_Arraseo_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebentar sebelum berjalan berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju ke Box penjual Ice Cream.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kanginnie,"

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Kangin tersenyum singkat sebelum menarik namja cantik itu agar semakin mendekat padanya. "_Gwaenchana_." Kangin mengecup lembut kening namja cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Siwon, dulu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Leeteuk tertawa. "Aku melihatnya, Kanginnie.."

"Melihat apa?"

Leeteuk semakin menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan sang 'Suami'. "Aku mengikuti Siwon yang kulihat sedang mengintip kamar Minnie. Lalu seperti nya ia kecewa."

"Kecewa?"

"Yaa. Menurutku begitu. Raut wajahnya sudah ketara sekali."

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Aku mengikuti Siwon yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Lalu kau menghampirinya, tapi belum sempat aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian, Kibummie memanggilku. Tetapi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia memanggilku. Mungkin bermaksud menghalangi ku mendengarkan pembicaraan mu."

Kangin menghela napas sebentar. "Lalu Kibum mengikutimu?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Leeteuk terdiam sebentar. "Apakah pikiranmu sama denganku?"

Kangin mengangguk sebentar. "Ia mendengarnya.."

"Hah.." Leeteuk mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah mendidik Siwon menjadi seperti ini." gumamnya.

"Aku punya satu berita.. yang entah ini baik atau buruk.."

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Yeunghwan Ahjussi dan Hangeng akan kemari besok, mereka harus menyelsaikan semua nya. Pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak bisa di tunda lagi. Apakah menurutmu ini jalan yang terbaik?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Semoga saja begitu.."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun melenggang santai sambil kedua tangannya menggenggam Cone Ice Cream miliknya dan Sungmin. Pemuda tampan itu sedikit bersiul santai. Ide Sungmin untuk bermain ke taman bermain seperti nya tidak buruk. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil saat membayangkan Sungmin dengan topi merah muda dan hoodie putihnya yang mengerucut kesal karena Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung kembali. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun. Salahkan saja Ahjussi tua itu yang terlalu banyak bertanya. Yang membuat antrian Ice Cream itu semakin panjang dan lama. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ming.. Maaf terlalu la.. Ming?"

Kyuhyun menjadi panik saat tak mendapati bocah kecil itu di kursi taman tempat ia meninggalkan Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. "Ming?"

"Ming? Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun semakin panik. Ia tak menemukan bocah itu di manapun. Termasuk sekeliling taman itu. Cone Ice Cream yang di genggamnya sudah terjatuh sendari tadi. Namja tampan itu berlari kecil mengelilingi Kebun Binatang yang luas itu sambil terus berteriak. Bahkan kedua Obsidiannya memandang tajam siapapun yang meliriknya.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun terus berteriak. Pikirannya kalut dan perasannya khawatir. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apapun. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Sungmin dan Sungmin. Otak jenius nya sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia takut bocah itu kenapa-napa. Sungmin masih terlalu kecil. Bagaimana kalau bocah polos dan lugu itu di culik? Ya tuhan.. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"SUNGMIN!"

* * *

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**Maaf kalau ceritanya makin aneh ya? Ini baru pengalaman pertama bikin FF Chaptered.**

**Yang tanya kapan Ming nya Gede, sabar ya? Insyaallah 1 chap lagi okeehh? FF ini habis ini juga END kok, 2 chap lagi maybe. Sabar ya Chingudeul.. *Bow***

**Reader baru ataupun Reader lama, Thanks for Jejaknya! *Bow***

**Kritik/Saran di tunggu..**

**Last, RnR?**


	11. Chapter 11

**~* Little Sweet Heart *~**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**©AlisyaRamadhani**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, BL, BoysxBoys, Yaoi**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

* * *

"SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kencang. Tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang tengah menatapnya aneh, namja jangkung itu mendudukan kembali tubuhnya di kursi taman tempatnya meninggalkan Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun meremas kuat rambut _Brunette-nya. _Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang?

"Ming.. Shhh.. kau di mana?" lirih Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu lalu mendongak. Kedua mata nya kembali menyusuri daerah di sekitar nya. Berharap kedua _Obsidian_-nya mendapati se-sosok bocah mungil yang sendari tadi di carinya. Tetapi nampak nya namja penyuka game itu harus menelan dalam-dalam keinginannya. Bukannya menjumpai Sungmin, namja tampan itu malah hanya mendapati tatapan sinis dari orang yang -mungkin- merasa terganggu ketika ia berteriak tadi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Namja Jangkung itu lalu beranjak berdiri lagi. Berdiam diri tak ada gunanya. Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya. Menyusuri Kebun Binatang yang sangat luas itu untuk yang kedua kali nya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok bocah kecil yang sedang berjongkok di depan kelinci putih kecil. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah nya.

"Ming! Astaga.." Kyuhyun berujar sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil iku kedalam dekapannya. namja tampan itu lalu mengangkat dagu Sungmin. Memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah imut polos yang tengah menatapnya polos. Ia harus memastikan Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Sungmin mengerjab. "H-hyung!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"Hyung!"

"Apa? Mana yang sakit?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Minnie tidak baik-baik saja, hyung!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Menyadari bahwa ia terlalu berlebihan. Lalu namja tampan itu kembali mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sungmin. "Sudah ku katakan kan, Jangan kemana-mana!"

"Kyunnie hyung lama!" bantah Sungmin sebal.

"Hei!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu kembali menyentil kening dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sudah berani membantah eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku mencari mu tadi! Aku berkeliling bukan hanya sekali untuk mencari mu.. dan kau? malah bermain dengan kelinci bodoh itu di sini." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk makhluk kecil putih yang sibuk memakan wortel, dengan dagunya.

Sungmin mengerjab. "Benarkah hyung?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"..."

"Kyunnie hyung marah?" tanya Sungmin. "Hyung~" Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. "Hyunggg~ Maafkan Minnie.." rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Ia tidak boleh gentar kali ini. Bagaimana pun Sungmin harus di hukum agar suatu saat tidak seperti ini lagi.

"Hyung~ Maafkan Minnie nde? Tadi Minnie menunggu Kyunnie hyung kok! Tapi karena Kyunnie hyung lama, Minnie bermain bersama Bunny dulu.." ujar Sungmin menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Selalu seperti ini. Tak tega juga marah lama-lama dengan Sungmin. "Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk polos. "Heumm!"

"Baiklah, ayo pulang." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mulai melangkahkan kaki nya. Masih dengan Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

"Hyung? Ice Cream Minnie mana?"

"Jatuh."

"Jatuh? _Eoddie_?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Yahhh~" Sungmin melengos kecewa. Ia tidak berani bertanya apapun lagi. Ditambah Mood Kyuhyun yang -sepertinya- sedang jelek. Bocah kecil itu kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kedua _Foxy_ nya mengerjab bosan. Masih terus seperti itu sampai ia mendapati beberapa makhluk kecil putih yang ada di dalam sebuah kandang kecil-kecil yang berada tak jauh dari nya.

"Hyung-hyung!" teriak Sungmin heboh. Tangan mungil nya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun memintanya berhenti melangkah lagi.

Kyuhyun berhenti. "_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit sebal.

"Minnie ingin itu hyung!" Sungmin menunjuk 'objek' tadi dengan antusias.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak. "Apa lagi sih?" tanya nya sambil berbalik dan ikut melihat 'objek' yang di tunjuk Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Minnie ingin itu hyung~" pinta Sungmin mendayu.

"Kelinci?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Heumm.. Belikan hyung~"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Bukankah kau sudah memiliki banyak kelinci di rumah? Ada Mr Bunny juga kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ingin lagi." Bocah kecil itu menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan menatap _obsidian _Kyuhyun dengan _Aegyo attack_ andalannya. "_Jebbaaal_l~"

"Tidak-tidak! Kau baru saja membeli kelinci kemarin."

"Hyung-ah, _jebball_~" Sungmin masih menggunakan _Aegyo attack_-nya. Di tambah dengan kedua matanya yang megerjab polos. Kyuhyun pasti kalah kali ini.

"Aish! Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan melakukan Aegyo di hadapanku, huh?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil merengut. Kalau Sungmin sudah melakukan jurus andalannya seperti ini, ia pasti akan dengan mudahnya luluh.

"Hyungg~ yayaya?"

"Hanya kelinci saja? Tidak boleh meminta apapun lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Eunggh.." Sungmin menggerung kecewa. "Permen kapas tidak boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Hyung~"

"Atau tidak sama sekali. Bagaimana?"

"Aish, baik-baik. Hanya Bunny." jawabnya kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut maju.

"Haha.. baik.. _kajja_!" Kyuhyun tersenyum menang lalu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju penjual binatang peliharaan yang berada di samping gerbang utama.

* * *

**.  
**

**oOo**

**.**

* * *

"Hae.."

"Hm?"

"Hae tidak ingin mengajak Hyukie ke taman bermain seperti Minnie?" protes namja kecil ber-_gummy smile_ itu.

"Hae sibuk Hyuk.." jawab Donghae singkat sambil membalik lembaran kertas yang tengah di bacanya.

"Sibuk apa? Melihat majalah dewasa milik eomma, huh?" ujar sinis Eunhyuk. Meskipun begitu, mata nya juga ikut memperhatikan majalah tebal yang tengah mempertontonkan beberapa pose wanita dewasa yang _sexy._

Namja kecil berusia delapan tahun yang belum cukup umur membaca majalah dewasa itu mendengus kesal lalu menutup majalah nya. "Bukankah Hyukie yang meminta Hae untuk mengambil majalah ini dari meja kerja eomma?" protesnya kesal.

"Ya-yah! Hae kenapa di tutup!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie yang meminta Hae untuk menutupnya kan?"

"Tidak. Kapan Hyukie bilang seperti itu!" Eunhyuk berujar tidak terima.

"Tadi saat Hyukie meminta Hae membawa Hyukie jalan-jalan!"

"Ish!" Eunhyuk merengut. Ia merasa terpojok kali ini. "Hae menyebalkan! Hyukie benci Hae!" Teriak Eunhyuk sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah Donghae.

"Hyukie yang menyebalkan!" teriak Donghae tidak keras. Namja kecil itu mengerucutkan bibir nya. "Kenapa susah sekali sih bilang pada Hyukie kalau Hae mencintai Hyukie!" Dumalnya kesal. lalu menumpuk majalah-majalah yang telah ia curi dari ruang kerja Eommanya dan segera beranjak mengembalikannya.

* * *

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

* * *

"Ming! Aish!" Kyuhyun menggerang. Ia benar-benar kesal kali ini. Matanya menatap kesal pada Sungmin yang masih berjongkok sambil mengusap-usap 'Hewan peliharaan barunya'. "Ming!"

"Yayaya?" sahut Sungmin. Tetapi matanya masih belum beralih dari hewan imut itu.

"Kenapa kau memberi nama 'Kyu-Kyu' sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Kau menyamakanku dengan Kelinci, huh?"

"Tidak kok hyung!" Kilah Sungmin sambil mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun polos. "Minnie memberi nama 'Kyu-Kyu' Karena Minnie suka dengan Kyunnie hyung!" jawabnya antusias.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Eunghh.. _Molla_.." jawab Sungmin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._Kesabaran Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang di uji oleh makhluk polos yang tengah mengerjab padanya ini.

* * *

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

* * *

"Tenanglah Siwon-ah, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Ujar namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengusap punggung putra sulung nya.

"Eomma," panggil Siwon lirih.

"Hm?"

"Apakah akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Kau hanya perlu berkata jujur dan semua nya akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Leeteuk masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk sekilas. Lalu menghela napas. Mungkin memang cinta konyolnya –menurut Kangin- hanya akan sampai di sini saja. Ia juga tidak bisa terus menggantungkan Kibum seperti ini. Ia mencintai Kibum. Hanya saja mungkin di dalam hati kecilnya ia masih mengharapkan _namdongsaeng_-nya

Tap.. Tap.. Tap

Suara derap kaki itu menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menundunk. Menatap sang Eomma seolah meminta kekuatan moral. Leeteuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jujur saja itu membuat Siwon sedikit merasa tenang. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. _Mianhae Minnie-ah, selamat tinggal_.

"Tentu saja Kangin-ah.."

Suara samar-samar itu semakin mendekat. Siwon membuka matanya dan menelan saliva nya gugup. Sekarang ini ia di hadapkan dengan dua orang yang paling di segani di Korea. Tentu saja Yeunghwan dan Hankyung.

"Siwon-ah?"

Suara tegas itu menyapa-nya. Siwon masih dengan gugupnya beranjak berdiri. "A-Appa." Sapanya kikuk. Lalu membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat.

"Tidak usah canggung." Kekeh Hankyung. Lalu menarik tubuh tegap Siwon ke dalam pelukannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, hm? Sepertinya makanan Jepang cocok denganmu." Candanya lalu menepuk kilas bahuSiwon dan melepas pelukannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk kilas. "Nde Appa," jawabnya. Lalu dengan ekor matanya, melirik sosok baya di samping Hankyung yang masih tak membuka suara. Raut wajahnya dingin dan tegas. Seperti terakhir kali saat Siwon bertemu dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Siwon tersentak. Meskipun nadanya ramah, tetap saja itu membuat Siwon bergetar hebat. "_Gw-gwenchana Halaboejji,_" jawabnya dengan nada setengah bergetar. Jujur saja tatapan penuh intimidasi yang di layangkan sosok paru baya itu padanya membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Silahkan duduk,"

Yeunghwan dan Hankyung menggangguk dan memndudukan tubuh mereka hampir bersamaan di sofa besar Mansion keluarga Choi.

"Jadi, ada apa Ahjussi dan Hangeng-ah repot-repot kemari?" Tanya Kangin mencoba basa-basi meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat tau apa yang membuat kedua sosok itu mengunjungi Mansionnya.

Hankyung melirik Yeunghwan sebentar seolah meminta persetujuan yang di balas anggukan dari sosok baya itu.

"Begini," Hankyung menghela napas sebentar. "Kami kemari ingin mendiskusikan perihal pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Minnie tentu saja, dan.."

"Memastikan perasaanmu Siwon-ah," sahut Yeunghwan mengintrupsi Hankyung.

Hankyung berdehem sebentar. "Jadi bagaimana, Siwon-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih mencintai Minnie? Jawab dengan jujur.. pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Minnie harus segera di langsungkan. Ini sudah empat bulan lebih dari waktu yang telah di tentukan. Dan ini sangat melenceng dari Tradisi keluarga Cho."

Siwon melirik Leeteuk sebentar. Memantapkan hati nya sebentar lalu kembali menatap Hankyung. "Aku masih mencintai Minnie Appa,"

Semua yang berada di ruang itu. Menghela napas kecewa. Bagaimana pun ini sudah dua tahun dan Siwon masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya.

Terlebih sosok namja manis yang sedang bersandar di lemari kaca sedikit jauh dari sofa utama. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk meredam isakannya. Lengan kanannya juga ia gunakan untuk menekan bibirnya kuat. Tapi tetap saja..

"Hiks.." isakan itu lolos juga. Tak ingin tersiksa lebih lama, namja manis itu berbalik cepat. Meninggalkan ruangan utama dengan langkah yang ia buat secepat dan selebar mungkin. Ini sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Hiks.."

* * *

**.  
**

**oOo**

**.  
**

* * *

"Hyung~"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun bergumam. Tetapi namja tampan itu bakan tidak mengangkat ataupun mengalihkan pandangannya pada _gadget_ putih di tangannya yang sedang menampilkan Game kegemarannya.

"Hyung, kenapa KyuKyu dan Bunny suka memakan wortel ya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjab polos. Tangan kanannya masih ia gunakan untuk menahan salah satu jenis sayuran berwarna _orange _panjang –wortel- yang sedang di kerat oleh hewan peliharaan barunya –KyuKyu-.

Kyuhyun melengos dan memutar bola mata nya jengah. "Sekarang ku Tanya, kenapa kau suka memakan Ice Cream dan segala makanan manis kesukaanmu, hm?"

"Eunghh.." Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba berpikir. "Karena rasanya enak hyung!"

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan permainannya. Ia menarik dan menekuk kedua kaki nya ke atas kursi -duduk bersila-. "Sama dengan kelinci."

"Eh? Sama? Apakah KyuKyu dan Bunny menyukai Ice Cream sama seperti Minnie?" Tanya nya kaget. Masih dengan Polos-_face_ nya.

"Ck! Bukan begitu!" Kyuhyun melengos dan lebih memilih meletakan _gadget_-nya di atas kursi taman lalu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berjongkok memberi makanan Bunny nya. Kyunhyun ikut berjongkok. "Kelinci itu makhluk berbulu yang tidak tahan dengan air ataupun dingin. Sedangkan Ice Cream adalah makanan basah. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih!" Kyuhyun menyentil kening mulus Sungmin.

"Minnie bukan makhluk berbulu juga?" tanya nya bingung.

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Tidak bodoh!"

Sungmin mengangguk paham lalu kembali mengusap lembut kepala hewan kecil putih itu.

.

"Ming, kau menginap di rumah Teukie eomma atau ikut dengan ku pulang?"

Sungmin mendongak. "Tentu saja bersama Kyunnie hyung!" Sungmin segera memasukan 'KyuKyu' ke dalam kandang merah muda kecil miliknya dan setelah itu merentangkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang beranjak berdiri. "Gendong hyung~"

Kyuhyun tidak memprotes apapun. Ia tetap membuka tangannya dan mebawa bocah mungil itu kedalam gendongannya. Namja penyuka game starcraft itu sudah sangat hafal dengan tabiat Sungmin yang sangat manja dan selalu minta di gendong. Lalu namja tampan itu beranjak meninggalkan taman Mansion keluarga 'Choi' setelah mengambil _gadget-_nya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat samar samar ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali dari arah ruang keluarga, keluarga Choi.

"Hyung, ada tamu ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Ia semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kibum yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama. Dan yang semakin membuatnya heran, Kibum seperti orang yang.. menangis?

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. "Appa?

Semua yang berada di ruang keluarga itu tersentak kaget saat suara _Bass _Kyuhyun menggema. Hampir dari mereka semua menoleh bersamaan.

"Ahh~ Kyuhyun-ah.." Leeteuk beranjak berdiri dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk bergabung. "Duduklah Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan ikut duduk bergabung. Ekspresi kaget nya terlukis saat mendapati pria baya yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. "_Hallabeojji_?" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Siwon. "Ada apa ini?"

"Minnie chagi, kau mau kembali kekamar? Biar Eomma antarkan." Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengambil alih Sungmin dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Sungmin langsun menggeleng cepat dan semakin mendekap erat Kyuhyun. "Minnie ingin bersama Kyunnie hyung eomma~" rengek Sungmin.

"Sayang.."

"_Gwaenchana_ eomma.. biar Sungmin di sini saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Leeteuk yang membuat namja cantik itu mengangguk lalu kembali mendudukan dirinya di samping Kangin.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya ulang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Siwon yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku memang masih mencintai Minnie.. tapi.."

Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar Siwon bersuara. Kenapa nama Sungmin di bawa-bawa? Dan apa-apaan ini? Siwon mencintai Sungmin?_ Namdongsaengnya_?

"Tapi aku lebih mencintai Kibum.. Aku sudah memikirnya matang-matang kemarin malam.. dan aku menyadari dua hal." Siwon melirik Sungmin yang masih tampak nyaman dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Perasaan ini salah, maafkan aku.. aku memang terlalu lemah. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan Minnie, dia.. dia adalah _namdongsaeng_ kecil ku, tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti 'ini' Maafkan aku Appa.. Eomma.."

Masih tidak ada yang menyahut. Semua masih larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Aku mencintai Kibum.. sangat.."

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu beringsut mendekati putra sulungnya dan memeluknya erat. "_Gomawo_ Siwonnie."

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Bisakah salah satu dari kalian memberi tahu ku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras. Kesal juga dihiraukan seperti ini.

Hankyung tersenyum. "Nanti Appa yang akan menceritakan padamu, Kyu.."

"Baiklah.. sekarang tinggal membahas perihal pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Minnie." Yeunghwan membuka suara.

Kangin mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana jika minggu depan Ahjussi?"

Yeunghwan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Minggu depan. Aku akan meminta Cullie mengatur semua nya bersama Teukie. Kau bersedia kan Teukie-ah?"

"Tentu saja Ahjussi," jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum hangat.

"HAH?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyadari arah pembicaraan semua orang berteriak kaget. "Tidak-tidak! kenapa harus minggu depan? itu terlalu cepat, bukankah Sungmin masih terlalu kecil.. dan aku juga harus fokus dengan kuliah ku!" kilah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada penolakan Cho!"

Kyuyhyun berbalik cepat saat mendengar suara eomma nya. Dan bisa ia lihat namja cantik yang baru saja datang dan bergabung itu mengulas senyum mengejeknya.

"Tapi Eomma, aku.."

"Cho!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Wajahnya berubah masam. Ia bahkan tidak berani sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Disini ada Yeunghwan dan Appanya juga. Ia pasti kalah.

"Siwon-ah, dimana Kibum? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali?" tanya Hankyung.

"Kibum?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Ia baru saja menyadari jika istri manisnya belum terlihat sama sekali.

"Aku melihat Kibum hyung berlari dan menangis ke arah pintu utama sebelum aku kesini tadi." sahut Kyuhyun.

Siwon menegang. Lalu dengan kilat namja tampan itu beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga Choi dengan tidak sopannya.

Leeteuk menghela napas. "Kibummie~"

* * *

**.**

**oOo**

**.****  
**

* * *

Kibum terengah setelah berlari cukup jauh dari Mansion Choi tadi. Namja manis itu mengusap air mata nya yang terus mengalir dengan kasar. Lalu ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di pojok taman.

Sebuah lelehan kecil kembali mengalir di pipinya saat kilasan memori itu kembali menghantui pikiranannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

_'Choi Siwon imnida..'_

_'Aku pindahan dari Seoul sedangkan kau?'_

_'Kau sangat manis.. membuat ku teringat dengan namdongsaeng ku di Seoul..'_

_'Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'_

_'Saranghae..'_

_'Aku sangat mencintaimu. Will you marry me?'_

_Jeongmhal saranghae.._

_'Aku masih mencintai Minnie.. Appa..'_

"Hiks.."

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Maaaff kalau masih pendek ya? -,- bawaannya ngantuk mulu kalau lagi ngetik -_-  
Bisanya ngetiknya malam sih.. Mianhae..**

**Mungkin ada beberapa yang saya jawab review nya. Maaf kalau tidak bisa satu-satu ya? *Bow* **

**.**

**Ternyata Seohyun baik ya? Gak nyangka**

Itu awalnya pengen saya buat jadi penghalang nya hubungan KyuMin juga chingu.. tapi ternyata gak jadi deh, soalnya nanti ceritanya malah makin panjang dan gak kelar-kelar, dan malah akhirnya sih Vic eonni muncul deh :D Bener-bener melenceng/? Dari Plot awal :D

**Siapa 'pangeran' jahatnya? Siwon?**

Iya, hehehe :D

**Sungmin di mana? Di culik?**

Enggak kok.. *nunjuk atas*

**Kasihan sama Kibum..**

Iya, saya juga :( Mianhae Kibum Oppa #plak :D

**Ada NC nya ga?**

Enggak kayaknya ._. *tampang polos* maaf ya? Lagi tobat mau UN #plak :D

**Enggak ada EunHae momentnya?**

Ada kok *nunjuk atas* maaf ya kalo cuma secuil :D

.

**KyuMin tunangan chap depaaaaann okehh? Ming gedenya juga chap depan, okesip? tapi kalau END nya ya kalau enggak bisa chap depan ya berarti chap depannnya lagi. Miaaannn..  
**

**Oh ya, mungkin buat chap depan agak lama. lagi pengen fokus To, UAS, sama Ujian Praktek. tapi pasti saya lanjut kok. Minta doa nya ya chingu-deul? :D**

**Maaf juga buat Typo, belum sempat ngedit. ataupun kalo misalnya feel nya gak kena. Ini ngetiknya putus-putus, setiap ada waktu ataupun pas malam saya nyicil ngetik sedikit-sedikit, jadi sekali lagi kalau nggak kena feel nya maaf ya..*****bungkuk 360derajat/?***

**Last, RnR please?**

* * *

**Thanks To : **

**Trytofindlieta | keykyu | babychoi137 | saycarp | NAP217 | Cywelf | Riyoung17 | 5351 | reaRelf | Heldamagnae | kyumin | AlmiraAzhari | Park Heeni | Phia89 | Cho Na Na | BluelfRose | Kim Yong Neul | Kyuminsaranghae | AegyaCho | snow-drop-1272 | KikyWP16 | Maximumelf | tarrraaa | abihikmah | Lilin Sarang Kyumin | TifyTiffanyLee | Aey raa kms | BabyRiihyun | Cho Meihwa | Reva KyuminElf II | hyuknie | strawberry rae | Ria | sissy | AdeKyumin joyer | wullancholee | Ristinok 137 | joyyyyyy | airi-tokieda | indah-elfii | Yefah | bebek | chokyuri | Ega EXOkpopers | Kyumin joyer | winecouple | GaemGyu137 | minnie kyumin | sha-nakanishi | S-ELF137 | feby-eby12 | Tika137 | pumpkinsparkyumin | Dan para Guest..**


End file.
